Blaise Zabini's Wedding
by pingou
Summary: Aujourd'hui, un 22 mai semblable à tous les autres, moi, Blaise Zabini, sorcier Sang-Pur de tout juste 23 ans, me marie à une riche moldue française, à la surprise générale. Et le pire, c'est que je l'aime. Blaise/OC
1. Prologue

_**Blaise Zabini's Wedding  
**_

une fanfiction **Harry Potter** imaginée et humblement écrite par pingou

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai enfin trouvé la manière dont je voulais aborder le caractère de Blaise Zabini, même si je ne pensais pas devoir créer un OC... Tant pis, j'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas, parce que c'est vraiment un personnage qui me tient à cœur. J'espère que vous lirez ceci avec plaisir. S'il vous plaît, **PRENEZ DEUX PETITES SECONDES POUR ME LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! **

_Harry _Potter (et par conséquent Blaise et toute sa smala) appartient à JK Rowling, par contre, la très mal nommée Marie-Rachel de Pluvinièque est de moi. La pauvre...

**Prologue**

Du temps où j'étais encore à l'école, je représentais toutes les caractéristiques de ma maison, et défendais fièrement toutes ses valeurs. La maison noble des serpents, celle des Sangs-Purs et des sorciers rusés. Même les sorciers nés de parents moldus, encore en très grande minorité à l'époque, parvenaient, au sein des Serpentards, à se faire un tant soit peu respecter pour peu qu'ils l'aient mérité.

On est bien loin du cliché répandu par les vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre, notamment par le trio d'or de Potter et son armée de Griffys... La noble maison de Salazar Sepentard, bien que plus élitiste et que les autres, savait aussi être magnanime avec ses élèves méritants.

Contrairement à la plupart des familles de Sang-Pur, ma mère et moi n'avions pas de préjugés particuliers envers les autres catégories de la société magique et les moldus. Bien sûr, nous savions supérieurs à eux, mais les moldus ne nous intéressaient guère, et nous savions bien que contrairement à la propagande encore largement répandue dans notre milieu, certains sorciers de plus basse extraction que la nôtre pouvaient parfaitement se montrer valables.

J'ai toujours été intelligent, froid et calculateur. Cela fait partie de mon éducation. Étant le fils de la tristement célèbre « mante religieuse », la veuve noire aux sept maris, je me suis toujours évertué à être plus discret que mon frère de cœur, Drago Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'elle, mais il était dans mon intérêt de rester trouble, mystérieux. Outre la sécurité et le succès non négligeable que cela me procurait auprès des professeurs et de la gente féminine de Poudlard, ça m'a surtout permis de passer au travers des soucis occasionnés par la politique d'épuration des sympathisants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pratique donc.

A m'entendre, on pourrait penser que je suis parfait ou alors bien trop imbu de moi-même. En toute sincérité, il y a sûrement un peu des deux. Après tout, les serpentards ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur modestie - c'est sûrement un trait de caractère que nous partageons avec les Gryffondors, « ces lions vainqueurs, sans peur et sans reproches »...

Cette pensée amène malgré moi un léger rire à s'échapper de mes lèvres, m'attirant ainsi un regard étonné de la part de l'assemblée. Ah oui c'est vrai, avec toutes ces réflexions j'avais presque oublié un petit détail :

Aujourd'hui, un 22 mai semblable à tous les autres, moi, Blaise Zabini, sorcier Sang-Pur de tout juste 23 ans, me marie à une riche moldue française, à la surprise générale. Et le pire, c'est que je l'aime. Une aberration d'après ma mère. Mais pendant que le prêtre commence son interminable discours de bienvenue, laissez-moi vous conter comment j'en suis arrivé là...


	2. Chap 1 : A trip to Paris

**NdA :** Voici (enfin) le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir... Je sais que je mets du temps à publier, mais je refuse que mes chapitres soient bâclés sous prétexte que je dois fournir un bon rendement. Mrci de comprendre. _Harry _Potter (et par conséquent Blaise et toute sa smala)appartient à JK Rowling, par contre, la très mal nommée Marie-Rachel de Plivinièque est de moi. **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre I : A trip to Paris**

_Deux ans plus tôt_

« Zabini Hélios Blaise, matricule 23865 UU.

Matricule. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que je viens d'être incarcéré à Azkaban. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, loin s'en faut il s'agit juste d'un « contrôle d'intégrité » organisé par le tout nouveau Ministère de la Magie. Il faut comprendre par là, une manœuvre de repérage de sympathisants au Seigneur des Ténèbres, récemment vaincu par Saint Potter et toute sa clique. Alléluia ! Le monde magique est sauvé !

Comme de coutume, j'ai parfaitement joué mon rôle. J'ai décliné mon identité et mes ascendances proches, présenté mon avant bras vierge de toute marque des ténèbres - C'est vrai, ce genre de trace laisse une cicatrice hideuse sur la peau il aurait été stupide de perdre de ma perfection au nom de convictions dont je ne partage qu'une infime partie... - et me suis soumis de bonne grâce à l'absorption du Véritasérum.

Le verdict du conseil fut sans appel. Je fus lavé de tous soupçons, et de ce fait, exempté de passer devant le Magenmagot pendant les procès purgatoires de la semaine suivante : J'étais certes présent à Poudlard durant ma dernière année et la bataille décisive qui en résulta, mais jamais je n'ai participé ou ai été témoin d'une quelconque exaction de mon entourage, Drago Hypérion Malfoy en tête de liste. Je suis donc inutile à la poursuite de la justice. Fin des conclusions du greffier.

C'est donc libre comme l'air que je transplanais au manoir maternel. Resplendissante sa robe de velours vert sombre, le diamant noir qu'était ma mère m'attendait comme toujours dans le petit salon, un plateau posé devant elle. En consultant rapidement ma montre magique, je m'aperçus qu'il était effectivement l'heure du thé.

_ Assieds-toi mon fils. Je présume, vu ta ponctualité, que le ministère n'a retenu aucune charge contre toi.

_ En effet Mère. Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais me sourit légèrement en prenant le soin de rajouter une petite dose de sucre dans chacune de nos tasses de thé. Traduction : _Je suis satisfaite, Blaise._ Tant mieux pour elle. Par habitude, je reniflai l'infusion avec attention.

_ Cesse de faire cela ! C'est extrêmement malpoli ! Tu n'es pas un chien !

_ C'est exact Madame. Mais les vieilles habitudes sont coriaces. J'ai vu tant de vos époux – comment dites-vous ? – nous quitter _malencontreusement _après avoir pris l'un de vos chers breuvages, que je suis devenu, disons, un tantinet méfiant.

_ Que tu peux être stupide ! Tu es mon unique fils. Pourquoi te tuerais-je ? Tu es ma plus grande réussite. J'espère que tu en es conscient ! Si j'ai fait... ce que j'ai fait, ce fut dans le but d'assurer ton bien-être. Et uniquement...

_ Allons ma chère, épargnez moi le couplet de la mère dévouée je vous prie. Je ne l'ai que trop entendu dans mon enfance. De plus, c'est un tissu de calomnies et nous le savons l'un comme l'autre. C'est vrai que vous me considérez comme le plus beau joyau de vos... faits d'armes. Et que vous tenez plus à moi qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais vous ne me manifestez de l'intérêt que parce que je suis une partie de vous. La vérité, et j'espère que vous n'allez pas le nier, est que la seule personne que vous aimez sincèrement, c'est vous-même. Tout ce que vous avez fait au long de votre vie, n'a eu pour but, en réalité, que de servir vos propres desseins, _maman_.

A la suite de cette petite tirade, la femme qui m'avait donné la vie éclata d'un rire franc. J'étais sans doute la seule personne sur Terre qui puisse lui dire ses quatre vérités sans perdre la raison ou la vie. Les années aidant, une connivence certaine s'était établie entre nous. Nulle confiance ou affection. Juste une connivence, mais c'était déjà bien plus que ce qui liait d'habitude les familles de Sang-Pur. En fait, à ma connaissance, la seule relation mère-fils fondée sur un amour inconditionnel, était celle de Narcissa Black-Malfoy et de Drago.

Justement, en parlant de lui...

_ J'ai une information pour toi. Narcissa m'a contacté par la poudre de cheminette ce tantôt. Drago se marie le mois prochain à Astoria Greengrass, comme tu le sais... Et il a décidé de faire un petit voyage pour célébrer ses dernières semaines de célibat.

_ Et tout naturellement, Madame Malfoy a pensé à moi, son compagnon de toujours, pour le suivre dans... « son petit voyage », je me trompe ?

_ Bien-sûr que non. Etant sûre de ta réponse, j'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires.

_ Je vois…Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de cette initiative. Vous m'avez l'air bien pressée. Trop peut-être. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, répondit ma mère avec lassitude et irritation. Ce que tu peux être soupçonneux ! Je te jure, sur ma magie, que je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Que dois-je faire de plus pour te prouver ma bonne foi ? Un serment inviolable ? Tu devrais être heureux à la perspective de découvrir Paris pendant six semaines au lieu de douter constamment de ma parole !

_ Ainsi c'est la France qui a eu la préférence de Drago… Intéressant. Quand est prévu le départ ?

_ Dans deux jours au Manoir Malfoy. Vous partirez par portoloin international. Vos bagages vous attendrons à l'hôtel.

_ Hôtel qui est ?

_ Dans le Paris moldu, sourit-elle d'un air entendu. Lucius se rend bien compte qui est temps de changer de stratégie, et cela représentait un double avantage. Non seulement ce petit détail circulera de bouche en bouche, illustrant « l'ouverture d'esprit » que la famille Malfoy commence à proclamer sur tous les toits, mais les hôtels moldus sont aussi moins chers que leurs pendants sorciers.

_ Ils sont donc à ce point à court d'argent ?

_ Que veux-tu, les quelques temps que Lucius a passé à Azkaban n'ont pas fait que ruiner leur réputation… Et l'avocat qu'ils ont payé pour leur procès devant le Magenmagot est bien connu pour ses honoraires exorbitants. De toute façon, je sais que personnellement, ça ne te dérange pas. De plus, l'hôtel en question semble très coté, il est à deux pas de Pigalle.

_ Le quartier bohème ? Celui des cabarets ?

_ Celui là même.

_ De plus en plus intéressant…

Je m'imaginais déjà faire un peu de tourisme 'culturel' dans la capitale française, mais ma mère interrompit mes fantaisies d'une voix amusée :

_ Je suis un peu surprise que tu connaisses la réputation de ce lieu Blaise… Me cacherais-tu quelque chose toi aussi ?

_ Loin de moi cette idée Madame… Vous devez bien savoir qu'en plus d'avoir un naturel curieux, je suis également un grand adepte des plaisirs de la vie.

_ Donc des plaisirs de la chair…

Elle s'amusait toujours énormément lors de nos petites joutes verbales celle-ci ne faisait guère exception. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de malice, et je me félicitais encore une fois d'avoir hérité des traits aristocratiques de son visage. Si je l'admirais avant tout pour sa beauté et son intelligence, elle m'admirait pour la part d'elle en moi et pour mes traits d'esprit. Elle était sans conteste la femme la plus envoutante que je connaisse. Une chance qu'elle fut ma mère… Elle aurait pu facilement faire de moi son huitième mari !

Deux jours plus tard, je quittais l'Angleterre en compagnie de Drago. J'ignorais alors que cette petite escapade parisienne allait changer ma vie…


	3. Chap 2 : Losing my religion

**NdA :** _Harry _Potter (et par conséquent Blaise et toute sa smala)appartient à JK Rowling, par contre, la très mal nommée Marie-Rachel de Plivinièque est de moi. D'ailleurs, *roulement de tambour* celle-ci fait une première apparition dans ce chapitre… Le titre est une chanson de REM ; je vous la conseille.

Le restaurant dont il est question existe réellement, et le coup d'éclat de M-R, c'est du vécu. Un de mes plus beaux coups de sang…

Je remercie tout spécialement leviathan08 d'avoir pris la peine de commenter mes deux posts… Ça a été pour moi une grande source d'encouragements. Je te dédie ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit toujours à la hauteur de tes attentes. **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre II : Losing my Religion**

Je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde… Jamais plus, de toute ma vie je n'irai dans un cabaret avec Drago Malfoy.

Moi qui pensais profiter de la vue, disons, _enchanteresse_ des célèbres danseuses du Crazy-Horse, le seul spectacle auquel j'eus droit fut celui de la déchéance humaine Spectacle, qui comme de bien entendu, fut intégralement assuré par l'héritier des Malfoy, où du moins, ce qu'il en restait…

« Merlin… J'aime la France, j'aime le French-cancan… J'aime le champagne… le vin… et le cognac… et… les filles… les filles…

Celui-ci étant complètement ivre mort, le reste de cette déclaration d'amour touchante et hautement intellectuelle se perdit dans les jardinières situées aux abords du cabaret. Et non content de cette piètre performance, il entreprit de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le ridicule en tentant de m'entrainer à sa suite :

_ Blaise ! Mon frère ! La vie est belle à Paris ! J'veux pas rentrer ! J'veux m'amuser ! J'veux de l'alcool, des chansons et des filles ! Et j'm'en fous si elles sont moldues tant qu'elles sont bien foutues ! Hey ! T'as vu Blaise ? Ça rime ! Chuis poète ! Quitte à être ruiné et déshonoré j'préfère autant être un poète sans le sou, au moins ça attire les filles ! Et j'aurai pas à épouser cette Sainte nitouche de Greengrass…

Certains passants nous regardaient avec amusement, et je remerciais intérieurement les français pour être si peu doués dans la langue de Shakespeare. Même si visuellement la situation était sans équivoque, je pouvais toujours abriter ma pauvre dignité derrière la barrière de la langue… J'étais décidément le seul de nous deux qui possédât encore un peu d'amour-propre et assez de raffinement pour apprécier la vue de quelques femmes à demi-nues sans avoir à me saouler outrageusement… Apparemment, le pauvre Drago ne savait pas reconnaitre la nudité artistique des danseuses à sa juste valeur… Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller à Paris pour avoir si peu de goût… S'il était uniquement capable d'apprécier l'ivresse et la luxure, les pubs à prostituées de l'Allée des Embrumes auraient très bien fait son affaire.

Vous l'aurez compris, j'étais plus qu'en colère, surtout que je me suis vu porter Drago jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel - hôtel qui étant moldu, m'interdisait bien évidemment de recourir aux services de deux ou trois elfes de maison... Après cette déconvenue particulièrement honteuse et déplaisante, je me rendis au « Miroir », un restaurant-brasserie situé à deux pas de là.

Quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas pour terminer en beauté une soirée quelque peu... décevante ? Les plaisirs de la table, fussent-ils en solitaire m'ont toujours permis d'oublier mes petits tracas quotidiens, et quoi de plus efficace que la gastronomie française ?

Je m'étais tranquillement attablé, consultant avec délectation le menu, en sachant qu'à l'inverse de la famille Malfoy, je pouvais aisément commander tous les mets qui feraient mon caprice. Quel bonheur de se savoir riche, raffiné et de pouvoir jouir des plus belles choses de la vie en connaissance de cause… Certes, je manquais certainement de modestie, mais après tout, un peu d'autosatisfaction ne pouvait que me faire du bien... Du reste, la vantardise était l'apanage de tous les sorciers Sang-Purs de bonne famille. Pourquoi m'en serai-je privé ?

Satisfait de mon repas, je m'apprêtais à payer au comptoir lorsqu'une voix féminine légèrement rauque attira mon attention. Une chance pour moi que ma mère ait épousé en quatrième noce un riche industriel français celui-ci, – en plus d'avoir augmenté notre fortune familiale lors de son _malencontreux_ décès – avait insisté pour que je fusse versé dans la langue de Molière, à tel point qu'elle puisse presque concurrencer ma langue maternelle. Hélas pour cet homme dont le nom n'a pas marqué ma mémoire, il ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour me voir respecter sa volonté… J'étais aujourd'hui trilingue, maitrisant parfaitement l'italien (après tout, mon défunt géniteur, Emilio Zabini, était Italien de souche), l'espagnol et le français.

« Je me fous de vos 'Mademoiselle' ! Que m'importe qu'on m'entende ! Ça c'est le bouquet ! Regardez-moi bien en face. Vous voyez ce billet de 50 € ? Oui ? Et est-ce que vous voyez clairement mon visage ?

_ Ma foi… Oui Mademoiselle, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

Amusé par la situation, et pressentant quelque chute cocasse, je m'approchais discrètement. Un sourire à la fois narquois et intrigué se dessina sur mon visage lorsque cette cliente répondit froidement :

_ Et bien mon brave monsieur, profitez-bien de ce spectacle, parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous me verrez sortir un billet chez vous. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

Qui a dit que les français n'avaient aucun sens de la répartie ? Laissant là serveur hébété, la jeune femme mécontente sortit du restaurant sans autre coup d'éclat, et je ne pus retenir un petit ricanement. Et vlan !

[…]

Voulant reculer au maximum l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel, je décidai de faire un petit tour dans les boites de nuit branchées du Paris moldu. Elles n'avaient pas d'équivalent sorcier et j'avais bien l'attention de faire découvrir ce type d'endroit à Drago. Je m'imaginais déjà lui organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon à la moldue : le summum du cliché. Ce Séjour promettait s'être mémorable, et pas seulement pour son foie…

Accoudé au comptoir, je sirotai une vodka frappée quand pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la voix de la cliente du restaurant m'interpella Elle était assise sur un tabouret voisin et commandait un verre de champagne d'une voix irritée. Apparemment, pour elle aussi cette soirée était stressante. Poussé par ma curiosité, je l'abordai :

« Bonsoir. Moi c'est Blaise.

Elle me toisa d'un œil mauvais, puis répondit avec un sourire pince-sans-rire :

_ Ravie. Moi c'est 'j'ai-un-nom-à-coucher-dehors-et-j'ai-passé-une-journée-pourrie'. Pas envie de parler.

Je souris, mais revint tout de même à la charge :

_ D'accord. En ce qui concerne votre journée, je ne peux pas juger mais en tout cas, votre soirée au Miroir ne manquait pas de piquant.

Elle me lança un regard intrigué, et ses épaules perdirent de leur raideur :

_ Vous m'avez entendu là-bas ? Vous me suivez ou c'est juste une coïncidence ?

_ Juste un hasard, je vous le promets. Et en ce qui concerne votre _superbe _réaction au restau, il aurait été difficile de la manquer.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai la voix qui porte, concéda-t-elle calmement, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait un scandale là-bas. C'était la goute qui a fait déborder le vase, et il fallait que j'évacue la pression, vous voyez ?

_ Hum, moi aussi je n'ai pas eu une soirée idyllique à vrai dire, donc je comprends tout à fait.

_ Anglais ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous êtes anglais non ? Vous parlez très bien français mais je détecte un léger accent…

_ En effet.

_ J'aime pas trop les rosbifs, me rétorqua-t-elle tout-à-trac en souriant. Mais bon, je vais faire un effort papoter un peu ne peut pas faire de mal. Racontez-moi donc vos mésaventures, ça ma changera les idées.

_ Vous n'êtes pas très méfiante pour une jeune femme seule. Qu'i vous garanti que je ne suis pas malintentionné ?

_ Personne, mais je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Et si danger il y a, je sais me défendre. C'est bien un truc d'anglais que de prendre toujours les femmes pour des demoiselles en détresse… Alors, vos malheurs ?

_ Pas avant que nous nous soyons correctement présentés. Recommençons. Je m'appelle Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

_ Enchantée Blaise, je m'appelle Marie-Rachelle de Pluvinièque. En voyant mon air un peu surpris, elle fit la grimace et ajouta : Je ne vous avais pas menti pour le nom à coucher dehors. D'ailleurs, je maudis chaque jour la tradition familiale qui m'a imposé un prénom pareil… Appelez-moi Mara, c'est plus court.

_ Va pour Mara. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir hérité d'un prénom atypique mon nom complet est Blaise Hélios Zabini.

_ Hélios, le nom grec du Soleil… Particulier en effet. Vous définiriez-vous comme quelqu'un qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

_ On peut-dire ça, répondit-je énigmatiquement en pensant à ma condition de sorcier.

Elle rit et déclara d'un ton péremptoire :

_ Si vous espérez me draguer comme ça, c'est pas gagné, on me l'a déjà faite au moins deux fois ! Que ce soit clair dès le départ, je ne couche jamais le premier soir, et je tiens bien l'alcool… Je suis juste là pour discuter. Ça vous convient quand-même ?

Cette fille me plaisait vraiment de plus en plus.


	4. Chap 3 : Just the girl

**NdA :** Here it is ! Le troisième chapitre ! _Harry __Potter_ (et par conséquent Blaise et toute sa smala)appartient à JK Rowling, par contre, la très mal nommée Marie-Rachel de Pluvinièque est de moi.

Je remercie ceux qui ont la peine de commenter… J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre III : Just the girl**

A bien y réfléchir, notre rencontre était conventionnelle : un homme remarque une femme, la revoit par hasard, l'aborde, et tisse des liens avec elle. Résumé ainsi, ça parait simple et affreusement banal. Oui mais voilà, Mara est tout sauf banale !

Lorsque je suis rentré à l'hôtel quelques heures plus tard, j'avais la certitude d'avoir trouvé mon pendant féminin. Si la magie nous séparait, nous avions beaucoup de points communs, et ce même si elle était beaucoup plus rentre-dedans, plus crue dans ses mots, et plus impulsive que je ne l'ai jamais été - si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été répartie à Griffondor sans l'ombre d'un doute. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être en phase avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère ou Drago.

Mais que je la sous-estimais ! Quand le garçon d'étage vint apporter le petit déjeuner que j'avais commandé pour Drago et moi, je me rendis compte de ma prétention : Mara était plus forte que je ne l'aurai imaginé. C'est en riant que je lus la carte accompagnant le drôle de colis posé au milieu des toasts et du bacon :

_« Blaise,_

_J'ai passé un très bon moment, et grâce à toi, tes compatriotes sont un peu remontés dans mon estime. Mais il y a une chose cruciale que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au club : J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Toi y compris. _

_J'ai tellement ri de ta mésaventure d'hier soir que j'ai décidé de faire un geste dans ce petit colis se trouve de quoi combler ton comparse. _

_Bonne fin de séjour en France, et peut-être à bientôt si le cœur t'en dit,_

_Mara »_

_P.S : Non tu ne m'as pas dit dans quelle chambre tu étais ton hôtel m'appartient. Surpris n'est-ce pas ?_

_Au cas où, tu peux me rejoindre ce soir, même heure, même endroit. _

**Marie-Rachel de Pluvinièque**

**Complexes hôteliers du Zéphyr**

**24, rue xxxxxxxxxx**

**75XXX Paris Cedex**

A mon grand étonnement et à la grande confusion de mon ami, dans le colis se trouvait une boite de comprimés contre le mal de tête - sûrement un remède archaïque moldu contre la gueule de bois - un recueil bilingue de poésies assez grivoises - je me demande encore comment elle a réussi à dénicher un tel trésor aussi rapidement - et une réservation à mon nom dans le club d'hier soir pour une formule « enterrement de vie de garçon grand luxe ». Tout y était. C'était aussi soudain que bien pensé et cela m'effrayait autant que celà m'attirait. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'une simple moldue, même riche, soit capable de mettre au point une chose pareille.

La situation était certes comique, mais au fond de moi, mon fidèle instinct de préservation était en alerte : Mara avait pris les devants à partir des maigres informations que j'avais laissé échapper au détour de la conversation. Un doute s'insinua sournoisement en moi lorsque ma mémoire me rappela des propos qui pouvaient prendre un sens radicalement différent :

_Si danger il y a, je sais me défendre... J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres..._

Tout à coup, ce qui n'était en réalité rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie bon enfant de la part de Mara me mit en garde Si elle savait planifier si vite un tel stratagème dans l'unique but de m'amuser, qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de concocter à ses ennemis ? Le fait que je sois sorcier me mettait bien évidemment à l'abri de ses foudres, mais la partie la plus pragmatique de mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter pour sa vivacité. Elle devait être une remarquable femme d'affaires...

Drago quand à lui était à mille lieues de mes observations. Il était tout simplement mortifié de découvrir le contenu si à propos du colis, et il me battit froid pendant un bon moment en guise de représailles. J'avais pris du bon temps sans lui et je n'avais pas hésité à révéler - je cite - la plus grande honte de sa vie à une parfaite inconnue. L'espace d'une minute, je suis presque certain qu'il avait envisagé me lancer un sortilège d'oubli pour sauvegarder sa réputation malmenée. C'est dire à quel point cette 'petite surprise' l'avait ébranlé ! Mais la curiosité le poussa tout de même à me demander des explications.

Lorsqu'il lut le nom de Mara sur la carte, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire :

« Eh bien ! Avec un nom pareil, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est gâtée cette fille ! Plutôt atypique ta française ! Elle est moldue en plus ? On aura tout vu !

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est assez surprenante. Elle a un tempérament de feu... Elle est manifestement riche, et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds... En plus elle semble parfaitement où elle va.

_ Tu veux fonder son fan club ? demanda mon compagnon avec une des ses célèbres moues narquoises. N'oublies pas de lui demander de te signer un autographe quand tu la reverras... Je suis sûr que son nom trouvera parfaitement sa place sur les murs de ta chambre, ils sont larges...

_ Tu es mal placé pour te moquer de son nom, _Drago. _On ne peut pas dire que le tien soit très commun, même chez les sorciers... D'ailleurs, je t'annonce d'ores et déjà que j'ai l'intention de la revoir ce soir.

_ Mais c'est qu'il est accro en plus ! Blaise aurait-il eu un coup de foudre ? Il n'y a pas eu d'orage hier soir pourtant...

Cette blague - tout juste digne de Ronald Weasley - n'empêcha pas Malfoy de s'esclaffer niaisement et fut seulement accueillie par un haussement de sourcil condescendant de ma part. De nous deux, c'était _lui_ qui se mariait par amour à seulement vingt ans. Sa famille étant ruinée et publiquement désavouée, il n'avait même plus la possibilité d'avoir à subir un mariage arrangé. Non, Astoria et lui étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre - même s'ils disaient le contraire. Pour preuve, Drago, allant à l'encontre de ses habitudes, avait accepté de ne pas 'assaillir la vertu de la demoiselle' avant le mariage C'était l'hippogriffe qui ne voyait pas ses ailes*.

_ Très drôle Dragonnet, vraiment. Mais c'est uniquement pour la remercier de son geste. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser quelqu'un l'emporter sur moi aussi facilement. Et puis, j'aimerai te la présenter.

_ C'est donc qu'elle t'intéresse quand même, persista le futur marié en grommelant.

Il détestait lorsque j'utilisais à mon avantage le surnom que sa mère lui avait donné dans son enfance. Je me promis d'en parler à Astoria dès que nous rentrerions. Cette information pourrait peut-être lui être utile dans le futur... De par la longue expérience de ma mère dans l'art des chantages conjugaux, je savais que la moindre petite chose pouvait se montrer décisive, et je saurais rappeler à la future Madame Malfoy les menus services de ce genre que je lui ai rendus. On ne sait jamais, il est toujours utile d'avoir un as dans sa manche pour parer à toutes les situations...

[…]

Mara était assise sur le même tabouret et ses cheveux bruns étaient pris dans un chignon compliqué. Elle portait ce soir-là un de ces ensembles étranges que les moldus nomment 'tailleur'. Mettre un pantalon et une veste masculine... Quel drôle d'accoutrement pour une femme !

Drago, qui contre toute attente m'avait accompagné, retint à peine un reniflement de mépris. A ses yeux, c'était une preuve supplémentaire que les moldus étaient trop différents de nous. Profiter de quelques unes de leurs inventions passe encore, mais de là à les fréquenter ! Il me jeta une œillade signifiant clairement que je lui devrais une faveur, à laquelle je répondis par un regard glacial. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser la situation telle quelle, c'était une question de politesse. Mara me donnait une occasion originale de la revoir ne pas la saisir aurait été couard et impoli.

Pour moi aussi c'était une situation sans précédent. La veille, je n'avais pas réfléchi. Une moldue avait éveillé ma curiosité et nous avions sympathisé le temps d'une nuit. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait plus loin. Mais à présent que je m'apprêtais à renouveler l'expérience, accessoirement en présence de mon meilleur ami - encore plus puritain et conservateur que moi -, nos différences me sautaient aux yeux.

Vous allez me dire que la revoir ne m'engageait à rien, et qu'il était inutile d'avoir de l'appréhension - c'était manifestement ce que pensait mon comparse. Mais les personnes qui étaient capables de me surprendre pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main, et je savais que si cette soirée était à l'image de la précédente, je voudrais peut-être la connaitre d'avantage, quitte à m'en faire une amie dans le pire des cas. Et c'était justement cette possibilité saugrenue qui faisait naitre en moi quelques réserves.

« Bonsoir, nous salua Mara avec un sourire éblouissant. Quelque chose me dit que vous avez reçu un paquet ce matin... ajouta-t-elle en anglais pour Drago en voyant que celui-ci ne parlait pas sa langue.

_ Je ne sais pas encore si je dois vous remercier Miss, répondit Drago d'un ton neutre avec un léger sourire. Je m'appelle Drago. Drago Malfoy. Mais je présume que vous le saviez déjà, puisque j'ai apparemment été au cœur de votre discussion avec Blaise...

_ Oh... Je suis désolée si je vous ai blessé dans votre orgueil Mr Malfoy... Ce n'était pas mon attention croyez-le bien... Et non, jusqu'à maintenant j'ignorais votre nom, il a eu la délicatesse ne vous a pas nommé. Enchantée. Appelez-moi Mara voulez-vous ? Mon prénom est assez compliqué... Mais je présume que _vous_ le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Malgré son extrême politesse, son sourire et le ton de sa voix démontraient qu'elle s'amusait de la susceptibilité de mon ami, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard appréciateur.

_ Exact Mara. Ta journée a-t-elle été meilleure cette fois ? Pas d'esclandre avant de venir ?

_ Non, répondit-elle en riant. Je canalise mon mauvais caractère le plus souvent. Hier soir était une exception...

_ Je peux en dire autant, intervint Drago, soucieux de paraitre sous un meilleur jour. Alors comme ça, vous possédez des hôtels ? Pardonnez-moi, mais vous paraissez bien jeune...

_ Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans, mais j'ai pris la suite de mon père il y a déjà quelques années. Malgré les apparences, je réussis très bien, j'ai été formée dès mon plus jeune âge. Et vous monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous exactement ?

_ Drago. Eh bien... j'ai ouvert une petite entreprise indépendante il y a six mois...

_ Dans quel domaine ?

On y était. Il s'était lancé dans la recherche et la vente d'artefacts magiques d'exception - excluant tout objet de magie noire, cela va sans dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre cela... Après un moment d'hésitation à peine perceptible, Drago contourna l'obstacle avec facilité en déclarant de sa nonchalance habituelle :

_ Prospection et vente d'objets rares.

Simple comme bonjour. Il ne mentait même pas. Mais si le reste de la soirée me parut aisée et divertissante, il n'en fut pas de même pour lui à peine étions nous rentrés à l'hôtel qu'il se lança dans un blâme endiablé contre Mara :

_ Franchement Blaise, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Premièrement, elle est vantarde et chauvine – aussi insupportable que Delacour en quatrième année ! Elle abuse un peu trop de l'humour noir – comme toi d'ailleurs. Elle pense comme une moldue, s'habille comme une moldue et elle _sent _comme une moldue ! Quoi, tu as quelque chose à redire ?

_ Mon pauvre Drago, tu es redondant là. Evidemment, qu'elle ressemble à une moldue, _c'est _une moldue…

Il ne m'écoutait pas et continua sur sa lancée : Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a un physique quelconque - pas du tout ton type. Même Lovegood, avec ses yeux globuleux et ses airs de folle à lier serait plus attirante !

Un ange passa, ses ailes faisant flap-flap au passage. Les yeux écarquillés, sûr d'avoir mal entendu, je regardais le visage de celui que j'appelais mon frère passer de sa pâleur habituelle à une couleur qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après une éternité, il se racla maladroitement la gorge et répondit, mi-figue mi-raisin :

_ Rien de ce que je viens de dire ne sortira de cette pièce. En comptant hier, j'ai commis deux bourdes impardonnables à la troisième, c'est le Fidelitas. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un apprenne ce qui vient de se passer. _Jamais. _

Alors, une seule et unique pensée me vint à l'esprit :

Affligeant.

**NdA : * 'L'** **hippogriffe qui ne voyait pas ses ailes' ou si vous préférez, l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… Cette expression ne pouvait pas exister dans la bouche d'un Sang-Pur, alors j'ai du inventer une variante plus ou moins réussie.**


	5. Chap 4 : Home, sweet home

**NdA :** _Harry __Potter _appartient à JK Rowling, par contre, la très mal nommée Marie-Rachel de Pluvinièque est de moi.

Spé dédicace à miss02 qui m'a inspiré un passage...

Je remercie ceux qui ont la peine de commenter… J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre IV : ****Home, sweet home**

Notre dernière soirée à Paris fut sans conteste une apothéose. Essayez d'imaginer une superbe jeune femme - seulement recouverte de crème chantilly - souhaitant un bon mariage à Drago dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif... Vous y êtes ? Et bien c'était à peu près l'esprit de la petite sauterie... Nous aurions pu facilement obtenir le prix de l'enterrement de vie de garçon le plus cliché jamais réalisé sur cette Terre.

Drago était toutefois loin de s'en plaindre, et je dois avouer que moi non plus d'ailleurs... Ce souvenir, bien qu'un peu brumeux, restera sans aucun doute gravé dans nos mémoires à défaut de rentrer dans celle du club nous étions tellement déchainés que nous avons dû effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes nous-mêmes... Une brigade d'Oubliators dans une boite de nuit moldue aurait fait désordre. Je ne nous voyaient pas expliquer aux autorités magiques françaises pourquoi deux sorciers Sang-Purs britanniques tels que nous avions eu l'idée de nous dévergonder de la sorte... Ça aurait sûrement fait un scandale digne de ceux de cette maudite Rita Skeeter... Or nous avions tout de même une réputation à tenir - dans mon cas du moins. Astoria quand à elle n'aurait pas été ravie de connaitre la nature de nos activités à la veille de ses noces...

Ainsi, Drago et moi sommes rentrés dans notre chère Angleterre natale liés par un petit sortilège de Fidélitas. Les détails de ce séjour parisien étaient donc voués à rester connus de nous seuls. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu en faire profiter Miss Greengrass senior, autrement dit Daphné... Je suis sur qu'elle aurait grandement apprécié de savoir que son futur beau-frère trouvait les françaises à son goût, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelque chose parvienne aux oreilles de sa chère et tendre dulcinée. Tant pis pour moi.

Quand le portoloin nous redéposa au Manoir Malfoy trois jours avant la date fatidique, nous eûmes l'immense surprise de voir ma mère, Narcissa et Astoria en train de discuter chiffons dans le petit séjour. Enfin pour être plus précis, Mrs Malfoy et sa pupille discutaient tranquillement de futilités auxquelles ma mère, avec talent, faisait semblant de s'intéresser.

Ses grands yeux d'obsidienne me fixaient déjà, attentifs au moindre de mes mouvements. Même l'accueil chaleureux que les deux autres femmes destinaient à Drago ne fit pas vaciller son regard. Je ne détournai pas le mien j'étais pris dans ses filets et je l'avais bien voulu. Voyant que je ne lui opposais aucune résistance, elle me sourit et indiqua sans mots dire le fauteuil situé en face du sien.

Laissant mon ami aux effusions de sa propre mère, je m'approchais prestement de la mienne et déposais rapidement mes lèvres sur la main gantée de noir qu'elle me tendait. Je pris ensuite docilement place à l'endroit qu'elle m'avait imposé. Jusqu'à ce moment, aucune parole ne fut échangée, et je me rendis compte à quel point ce silence complice, si gênant pour les autres, m'avait manqué.

« Tu as vraiment une mine superbe. Ces petites vacances à Paris t'ont manifestement réussi, Blaise. J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant de moi, hélas...

_ Merci Madame. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous me paraissez aussi resplendissante qu'à l'accoutumée...

_ Même si j'apprécie ton compliment, tu devrais savoir que la flagornerie ne t'avancera à rien avec moi, me répondit-elle en riant sous cape pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de ses hôtes. Néanmoins j'admire ta délicatesse mon fils. C'est dans ces moments là que je m'aperçois des bienfaits de l'éducation que je t'ai donnée. Oui, reprit-elle un peu plus fort pour le bénéfice de notre audience, je suis heureuse de te retrouver, d'autant plus que sans toi, les mondanités de printemps m'ont laissée bien lasse. Je ne suis pas de celles qui s'épanouissent dans un tourbillon de fêtes et de conversations raffinées.

_ Dois-je y voir une critique voilée de mon attitude, ma chère Cliona***** ? intervint Mrs Malfoy avec une décontraction étudiée.

_ Mais pas du tout Cissy, au contraire, j'admire votre faculté à pouvoir être de tout temps une hôtesse parfaite. C'est un talent rare... Et faites-moi plaisir, ne m'appelez pas Cliona. Vous savez bien que j'abhorre ce sobriquet ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je me nomme Sidonie.

_ Je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi votre surnom vous déplait à ce point, il est plutôt flatteur. Etre comparé à une belle déesse...

_ ... doit être quelque chose que vous connaissez. Votre prénom n'est-il pas la forme féminine du dieu Narcisse ? Je ne nie pas que 'Cliona' est agréable à porter, mais j'affectionne tout particulièrement mon prénom Sidonie est typiquement français - comme une partie de mon patrimoine génétique, soit dit en passant.

_ Vous êtes à demi-française ? demanda Drago en ancrant ses yeux malicieux dans les miens un bref instant - sans doute pensait-il à Mara.

_ Je pensais que tu le savais, répondis-je à la place de ma mère. Je m'appelle 'Blaise'...

_ Sans compter qu'apparemment, tu parles très bien le français si l'on en croit une certaine personne...

_Le pourri._ Notre audience, exclusivement féminine, était soudainement tout ouïe, et les rétines maternelles semblaient me brûler la peau. De son coté, mon faux-frère paraissait très satisfait de son petit effet serpentardesque.

_1 point pour Malfoy._

Mais à malin, malin et demi, et en cet instant, je me jurai de me venger de Dragonnet au profit d'Astoria On ne me provoque pas impunément. A la moindre incartade, je m'assurerai personnellement à ce que sa vie de couple devienne un enfer...

_ Quelle certaine personne ? me questionna une Narcissa avide de potins en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

_ Quelqu'un que nous avons rencontré à Paris, et qui semblait très intéressé par le bien-être de Drago, si l'on en croit ce que nous avons reçu à l'hôtel...

_Perfide !_ me crièrent les yeux métalliques de Drago tandis que les deux femmes de sa vie, passée et à venir, se raidissaient à coté de lui.

_1 partout, le souaffle au centre._

Reconnaissant probablement l'infime parfum de vengeance et de trahison - si cher à son cœur - qui flottait dans l'air, ma mère me gratifia d'un sourire en coin et s'autorisa un léger coup d'œil amusé à la famille Malfoy. Sans toutefois en connaitre la cause, elle était tout à fait à même de reconnaitre un de mes retours de bâtons lorsqu'elle en voyait un elle aussi en faisait parfois les frais...

_ Et je présume que ce quelqu'un appartient à la gente féminine ? m'interrogea la future mariée d'une voix glaciale.

_ C'est vrai, mais n'ayez crainte ma très chère Astoria, il est inutile de songer à annuler votre mariage à la dernière minute... Drago n'est pas du tout tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme en question. Après une seule soirée en sa compagnie, il s'est empressé de l'accabler de tous les maux. Son cœur vous appartient tout entier, soyez en certaine...

Les deux tourtereaux étaient rouges de confusion - et de colère dans le cas de mon ami. Mrs Malfoy pour sa part était visiblement soulagée, inconsciente du sarcasme latent de mes propos. A l'inverse, sa voisine, fidèle à sa réputation de veuve noire, dut simuler une quinte de toux pour masquer son hilarité. Pour elle, l'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'une chimère destinée à faire rêver les jeunes filles en fleurs et autres Pouffsouffles ingénus, et à l'époque, je pensais la même chose...

_Zabini reprend l'avantage._

_ En tout cas, c'est _toi_ qui me l'a fait connaitre. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu l'as qualifiée de femme 'surprenante au tempérament de feu'. Quand on sait à quel point il est difficile d'attirer ton attention...

_Mais Malfoy revient au score. _

Malheureusement Narcissa commençait à se lasser de notre petit jeu, et avant que je puisse contrattaquer avec une autre de mes réparties cinglantes, elle prétexta que Drago et moi devions être fatigués de notre voyage, 'surtout que le mariage avait lieu très bientôt' puis nous congédia poliment ma mère et moi.

Je déclarai donc à contrecœur notre joute verbale sans vainqueurs.

Hélas, rien de ce que nous avions dit ou fait n'avait échappé aux sens aiguisés de cette dernière, et si elle s'abstint de tout commentaire pendant quelques temps, je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas espérer m'en tirer à si bon compte.

La suite des évènements me donna raison.

[…]

« Maitre Blaise, vous avez reçu du courrier. Zoubi l'a posé sur votre bureau, monsieur. Si... Si je peux me permettre... Il y a une enveloppe un peu bizarre... Transmise par le service de transmission des objets moldus monsieur...

_ Merci Zoubi. Je vois ça tout de suite, répondis-je à la petite elfe de maison qui me servait d'assistante personnelle.

En effet, une enveloppe assez insolite trônait sur mon bureau. Je n'eus aucune difficulté pour deviner son expéditeur :

_« Cher Blaise,_

_Ainsi te voilà de retour chez toi... Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir si vite de tes nouvelles, et encore moins à ce que tu m'écrives en français... L'anglais m'aurait convenu. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie de cette petite attention - encore que, du peu que je te connaisse, je soupçonne que tu n'utilises ma langue que dans le but d'étaler tes connaissances... Comment dit-on vantard dans ta langue ? Show-off, non ? Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul qui ait un don pour les langues étrangères... _

_Actuellement, je suis au Japon. Mon conseil d'administration et les quelques autres vautours qui s'y rattachent ont en effet jugé que le pays du soleil levant représentait une belle ouverture pour nos hôtels. Résultat : Je me retrouve à Tokyo pour vendre le concept de mes établissements 100 % frenchies, sans parler un seul mot de japonais si on excepte 'sushi, sayonara, surimi et tsunami'... Pathétique. Je parie que tu dois bien te moquer de moi, monsieur-je-parle-un-tas-de-langues, mais est-ce que le japonais est l'une d'entre elles ? Si c'est le cas - mais j'en doute - je te demanderais bien une petite initiation, parce que l'interprète que l'on m'a dégoté, contrairement à toi, n'a pas l'air d'aimer mon humour. Et j'hésite à mettre ça sur le compte de la barrière culturelle, puisque ton comparse Drago, qui pourtant est occidental, ne paraissait pas très à l'aise non plus la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé..._

_Que veux-tu, j'ai un caractère assez spécial... Ma famille m'a toujours dit que j'étais une sale petite peste, et à vrai dire, je leur donne souvent raison, d'autant plus qu'à l'inverse du vin, je suis loin de me bonifier avec le temps !_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te décrire en détail mes impressions sur le pays des samurais mais le temps me manque un peu. De prime abord, ils sont vraiment aussi déconcertants qu'on le dit ! Tout en contrastes : A la fois exubérants, extrêmement modernes et respectueux de traditions ancestrales plus que fascinantes... Si tu veux, je t'enverrai une carte postale la prochaine fois !_

_Au plaisir de te relire._

_Mata Né ! (A bientôt !)_

_Mara »_

_P.S : Si tu en as l'occasion, transmets tout mes vœux de bonheur à Drago et à son épouse._

J'étais si amusé par cette missive que je ne vis pas ma mère, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, qui me regardait d'un air intrigué. Aussi je fus surpris lorsque sa voix viola le silence de notre demeure en me demandant :

_ Serait-ce inconvenant de te demander qui t'a envoyé cette lettre, mon fils ? Je doute qu'elle soit d'ordre professionnel, si j'en juge par l'expression de ton visage... De plus, ajouta-t-elle en humant légèrement le papier, je crois détecter une légère fragrance... Un parfum de femme me semble-t-il...

_ Je vous prie de cesser vos minauderies Madame. Gardez-les pour votre cohorte d'admirateurs, je mérite mieux que cela. Si vous voulez satisfaire votre curiosité, dites-le clairement, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup de secrets entre nous, surtout que je vous sais capable de m'espionner pour arriver à vos fins. Par bonté d'âme, je vais donc vous épargner cette peine, ris-je bon prince, pendant que mon interlocutrice roulait les yeux. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Cette lettre est écrite en français. Est-ce la jeune femme dont Drago et toi parliez hier qui te l'a envoyé ?

_ Oui.

_ Est-elle riche ? Appartient-elle a une grande famille ?

_ Je pensais que vous m'auriez demandé son nom et quels sont mes sentiments à son égard... Mais c'était sans compter sur votre cupidité dévorante bien-sûr... Sachez que contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'emparer de son patrimoine par le mariage, sous prétexte que son compte en banque est bien rempli. J'ose la considérer comme une amie, mais rien de plus.

_ Hum... Tu as le temps de changer d'avis. Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé de son ascendance... Serait-ce une née-moldue de génie, comme l'amie de Harry Potter ? Quel est son nom déjà... Granger ?

_ C'est Granger-Weasley à présent. N'avez-vous pas lu le faire-part de mariage publié dans la Gazette ?

Voyant que je tournais en rond, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes, ses yeux se firent plus méfiants. Elle ne badinait plus, et l'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidit. Je la fixais calmement, attendant qu'elle déduise ce que je lui taisais.

_ Blaise, j'ai peur de comprendre... Cette jeune femme est... _moldue _n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se mette en colère ou qu'elle se moque de moi, à l'image de Drago, elle s'assit gracieusement et se montra simplement curieuse :

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'idée de l'épouser ne t'a pas effleuré. Tu ne commettrais pas une telle mésalliance... Ainsi, elle est assez originale pour que tu entretiennes une correspondance avec elle... Sait-elle que tu es sorcier ?

_ Non, et je ne sais pas si je le lui dirai. Elle est juste amusante, et d'une compagnie très agréable. Nous partageons également certains traits de caractère, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour lui révéler ma nature.

_ Est-elle belle ?

_ Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, mais c'est loin d'être une véritable beauté... Taille et corpulence moyennes, longs cheveux bruns, aucune particularité frappante... Drago l'a qualifié de 'quelconque'.

Ma mère ricana, et je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi. Certes, elle devait être satisfaite d'être plus belle que Mara, mais de là à s'en réjouir...

_ Tu as forcé Drago, héritier de la famille Malfoy-Black - plus puritaine et discriminante que n'importe quelle autre famille au monde - à fréquenter une moldue ? Oh Merlin Blaise ! Quel coup de Maitre ! Je suis désormais loin derrière en terme de manipulation !

Venant de l'experte incontestée en la matière, que cet aveu sonnait doux à mes oreilles ! Je joignis mon rire au sien.

*** Cliona : Déesse celte d'une grande beauté, elle inspire le développement de l'estime de soi et la confiance personnelle. **


	6. Chap 5 : Tell It Like It Is

**Chapitre V : Tell it like it is**

**« **Ah !Quel beau couple, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? Ils me rappellent ma jeunesse... Mon beau Hyacinthe, aujourd'hui disparu... Il était au moins aussi beau et vigoureux que Drago, je puis vous l'assurer... Même si le rôle des Malfoys dans la guerre est assez ambigu, il faut reconnaitre qu'ils ont tous reçu la prestance en héritage... Astoria a bien de la chance vous savez... Ils sont tous les deux jeunes et beaux... Je ne suis pas voyante mon jeune ami, mais j'ai 94 ans depuis peu, et je peux déjà deviner qu'ils auront beaucoup de beaux enfants...

Par Merlin ! Pitié ! Qu'on la fasse TAIRE ! Un maléfice ou une soupière sur le crâne, peu importe ! Si j'entends encore une fois le mot « beau » je crains de ne plus pouvoir répondre de mes actes... Quelle idée d'avoir invité cette vieille chouette sénile ! Cela fait plus de trois heures que le banquet de mariage de mon meilleur ami a commencé et cela fait plus de deux heures que ma voisine de table me parle sans discontinuer... Et c'est au moins la centième fois qu'elle utilise l'adjectif 'beau' - j'ai arrêté de compter lorsqu'elle a dépassé la cinquantième... Je suis certain qu'elle rendrait n'importe quel Griffondor suicidaire, et que même Saint Potter aurait des envies de meurtre à son égard... Il doit forcément s'agir d'une vengeance de Drago pour lui avoir fait rencontrer Mara et pour avoir insinué qu'elle s'intéressait à lui devant Astoria. Il a vraiment la rancune tenace.

_ ... Leur union sera très fertile, j'en suis certaine, continuait-elle de babiller gaiment.

_Fertile ? _Alors là ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. N'a-t-elle jamais entendu parlé de la règle tacite de reproduction chez les Malfoys ? Un unique enfant par génération, toujours de sexe masculin, pour préserver la pérennité du nom, et aucune exception en trois siècles d'existence...

_ Allons grand-mère, je suis contente de voir que vous pensez tant de bien de mon mariage avec Drago, mais vous devriez aller vous reposer un moment. Je viendrai vous réveiller tantôt d'accord ?

En cet instant béni, la toute nouvelle Madame Malfoy devint momentanément ma personne favorite sur Terre. Celle-ci dû deviner mes pensées car elle éclata d'un rire cristallin en s'asseyant à mes cotés, tandis que je me massais les tempes avec application.

_ Elle est assez bavarde... A l'origine, elle était placée avec mes parents, mais Drago a changé le plan de table à la dernière minute. Je suis désolée. Je suppose que c'est une vengeance mesquine de sa part...

_ Je l'avais cherché, je le reconnais. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas me venger à mon tour en prononçant devant tous un discours qui rendrait le teint diaphane de ton mari nettement plus rouge...

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

_ Toi. Même si ce serait potentiellement l'une de mes plus grandes heures de gloire, je serait un goujat de la pire espèce si je gâchais de cette façon le jour le plus important de ta vie - après ta naissance, bien-entendu.

_ Quelle sollicitude mon cher Blaise ! me répondit la jeune mariée en souriant devant ma boutade, je suis touchée.

_ Il ne faut pas voyons. Considère ça comme mon deuxième cadeau de mariage, et sache que si l'envie m'en prenait, je pourrais faire bien plus pour toi, ajoutai-je d'un ton supérieur en lui adressant un sourire volontairement envoutant.

_ Cesses tout de suite ce petit jeu, les gens nous regardent ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on dise que j'ai flirté avec le meilleur ami de mon époux le jour de notre mariage...

Son ton était railleur, mais je sentais qu'elle était tout de même un peu mal-à-l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole en l'absence de Drago la sombre réputation de ma mère et mon coté distant et froid ne plaidaient pas en ma faveur. Cela dit, autant que je puisse en juger, elle était vraiment une mariée rayonnante de bonheur. Qui l'eut cru ? Quelques toutes petites allusions ne pouvaient pas nous faire grand mal...

_ Tu n'es pas accompagné ? C'est étonnant, toi qui est si prompt à charmer ton entourage...

_ Même si charmer, selon tes propres mots, est pour moi un jeu aussi naturel que divertissant, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me coltiner une jeune femme que je connaitrais à peine sous prétexte qu'il est d'usage pour un homme de venir en couple.

_ Quelle suffisance ! Mais même si tu as acquis une réputation d'homme à femmes, je suis sûre que tu es loin d'avoir autant de succès que tu plais à le penser... Toutes les femmes sont libres d'agir et de penser par elles-mêmes ! Ne t'en déplaise, Zabini, mais nous ne sommes pas des potiches !

Merlin qu'elle est drôle cette petite, toute essoufflée et rougissante dans sa robe d'un blanc virginal... Drôle et absurde, puisqu'elle choisissait de prêcher l'indépendance de ses consœurs le jour de même de son mariage - mariage qui bien-sûr fera d'elle une parfaite femme trophée : belle et cultivée mais sans extravagance, gérant sa maison et l'éducation de son futur fils à la perfection... La seule différence notable qu'il y aura entre elle et sa belle-mère Narcissa sera leur chevelure...

Comme dirait cette vieille chouette de grand-mère Greengrass, je ne suis pas voyant et je suis loin d'avoir atteint mes 94 ans, mais je peux déjà deviner que Dragonnet n'est pas près de se défaire de son complexe d'Œdipe. N'en déplaise à sa véhémente épouse assise à mes cotés... Consciemment ou non, il est bien parti pour faire d'elle une réplique de sa maman...

_ J'ignorais qu'une telle militante féministe sommeillait en toi ma chère Astoria. Je pense que Lucius - ton Beau-Papa, à présent, je me permets de te le rappeler - serait loin de partager tes vues, disons, progressistes...

_ C'est Drake que j'ai épousé, pas sa famille, me rétorqua froidement la reine du jour, en voyant que j'arborais de nouveau un sourire satisfait et amusé.

_Drake ?_ Tiens donc... Ainsi nos deux tourtereaux sont déjà au stade des petits noms affectueux... C'est indéniablement plus viril que Dragonnet, mais Drake n'a pas du tout le même potentiel de chantage. A moins que de toute façon, Madame _Drake_ Malfoy ne juge ce genre de pratique trop basse et avilissante pour son auguste personne...

_ Je suis navré de te contredire, mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois plongée dans le déni le plus complet... Laisse mon humble personne t'éclairer un peu sur ce point...

Mû par une impulsion venue de je ne sais où, je me mis debout, me raclai la gorge - attirant l'attention de la plupart de l'assemblée, et prononçai d'une voix forte et profonde :

_ ...Tu fais dorénavant partie intégrante de ta belle famille, après la charmante cérémonie qui vous a tendrement et irrévocablement unis toi et Drago...

« Drago, mon ami le plus cher, mon frère de cœur, mon autre dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce depuis notre prime enfance... Alors vois-tu, quand le mage me l'a arraché pour te le donner en retour par les liens sacrés du mariage, je n'ai pus m'empêcher de ressentir un petit coup au cœur... Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard au jardin d'enfants en présence de nos elfes familiaux, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit garçon blond, réservé et chétif... Celui à qui tu as enchainé ta destinée ce matin même est à présent un homme... Tant de choses ce sont passées depuis lors... Tant d'aventures partagées entre nous...

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que la totalité des convives était captivée par mon petit discours improvisé. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'émouvant ou de compromettant - pas _encore_ du moins - mais Narcissa était visiblement émue aux larmes, malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait pour le cacher, Astoria était aussi surprise que mortifiée, et le principal concerné quant à lui semblait partagé entre méfiance et amusement. Bien lui en prit.

« Drago et moi avons partagé toutes nos premières fois, et ce depuis le jour où après nous être piqués avec l'épine d'une rose, nous avons mêlé nos sangs - purs, je pense qu'il est important pour Mr Malfoy Senior de le préciser - afin de sceller notre amitié naissante ce fut notre premier rituel. Puis, après moult aventures aussi enfantines que pitoyables, nous avons mis le cap sur Poudlard, comme bien d'autres générations avant nous ce fut notre première séparation d'avec le foyer maternel - je crois d'ailleurs me souvenir que ce fut plus difficile pour _Dragonnet_ que pour moi...

Arrivé là, je fus interrompu par ledit Dragonnet qui, en entendant ce surnom maudit, avait quasiment craché le contenu de son verre de vin à quelques centimètres de son paternel. Si ce dernier était aussi horrifié par mon oraison que par la réaction exubérante de son fils, la pauvre Astoria était désormais aussi blanche que sa robe.

_Parce que tu croyais, ô naïve jeune mariée, que j'allais vous épargner une honte pareille et passer à coté d'une telle occasion ? C'est bien la preuve que l'espoir fait vivre ma jolie... Je le répète, on ne me provoque pas impunément…_

_ « ...Puis vinrent peu à peu nos premières expériences - séparément bien entendu - et surtout nos premiers émois de jouvenceaux...

A présent la petite assemblée était ouvertement amusée de la tournure que prenait ce discours, et j'entendis distinctement le rire bon enfant de ma mère dans le fond de la salle, au grand étonnement de ses voisins de table. Vous pensez, la mante religieuse aux sept maris, faisant preuve d'assez d'humanité et de fraicheur d'âme pour rire aussi fort qu'une collégienne... Du jamais vu de mémoire d'honnêtes gens ! - Quoique honnêtes... Peut-être pas. Au moins un tiers des invités étaient soit des mangemorts repentis, soit des sympathisants plus ou moins actifs. Mais ce n'est pas l'hypocrisie qui étouffe ces gens-là, alors je présume que ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner...

Impitoyable, je repris mon discours après avoir envoyé un large sourire en direction de ma mère qui encore une fois semblait partager le fil de mes pensées :

« Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Nos expériences de jouvenceaux... Je suis certain qu'au moins une bonne partie des personnes présentes ici savent qui est Miss Pansy Parkinson... Mais si voyons. Une de nos condisciples, une jeune fille au visage plutôt _pékinois _qui à une époque était toujours accrochée à Drago... Aujourd'hui disparue malheureusement, ce qui est bien dommage, car elle avait plus de qualités que ce qu'on pouvait croire... Bref. Je ne suis pas là pour faire son oraison funèbre, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on évoque lors d'une fête...

« Si j'en parle aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que c'est _elle_ qui eut l'insigne honneur d'être la première expérience de jouvenceau de notre jeune marié... Mais je ne pense pas dévoiler ici un grand secret, c'était de notoriété publique pour tous ceux qui nous ont fréquenté à Poudlard... Pour preuve, sa jeune et belle épouse, comme vous pouvez le constater, n'a pas l'air plus outrée que cela elle devait donc bien le savoir... Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion de ce petit discours : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter à présent, je fus le témoin privilégié du chemin de vie de Drago Malfoy, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Je suis fier de pouvoir encore me compter parmi ses amis – plus pour longtemps peut-être, après cette petite intervention ?

Mon audience – Astoria et Narcissa comprises - rit de cette remarque, mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer le visage de Drago qui gardait la tête baissée. Je conclus sous une salve d'applaudissements assez nourrie :

« Je lui souhaite malgré tout tous mes vœux de bonheur et de prospérité, ainsi qu'à Astoria Malfoy, sa femme si fraiche et _indépendante_. Puisse-t-elle amener mon frère de cœur à un tout autre niveau d'épanouissement. »

Dire que j'étais satisfait de cette petite performance aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année… Quand je repris ma place, Astoria me regardait d'un œil nouveau, à la fois amusée et émue. Apparemment, je venais de m'en faire une alliée. Tant mieux, mais je n'en espérais pas tant. C'était la réaction de Drago qui m'intéressait.

Lorsque tout le monde reprit ses petites discussions et qu'il fut sûr que personne ne ferait trop attention à lui, il s'approcha enfin de moi. Avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce fût, il m'empoigna dans une accolade toute masculine. Une première de par notre éducation, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de nous montrer tactiles, surtout en public. Mais il faut croire qu'il a jugé mon petit discours assez touchant pour rompre cette habitude. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais, mais je fus satisfait de voir que même si mon intention originelle était de l'embarrasser un peu, il n'avait retenu que la dimension 'affective' de ma démarche. Je ne le savais pas si émotif. Le mariage change donc réellement les hommes en fin de compte… C'était d'ores et déjà le cas de Dragonnet.

Quand par miracle je réussis enfin à rejoindre ma mère, je la trouvais esseulée au milieu d'un troupeau de sorciers bien pensants Au nom de la piété filiale, je me devais d'aller la sortir de ce guêpier.

_ Comprenez-moi Sidonie, les réformes entreprises depuis quelques temps par le Ministère sont vitales, et changeront le visage du monde sorcier, mais pour nous qui sommes l'élite de la société, quelles garanties avons-nous ?

Chevaleresque, je coupais court à son supplice en prétextant une soudaine envie de prendre l'air. Elle me suivit gracieusement, faisant valser derrière elle sa longue robe de satin bordeaux, et s'excusa poliment de mon interruption. Un modèle de bienséance. Pour un esprit non initié, il était impossible de deviner à quel point ses voisins l'insupportaient. J'étais le seul à avoir le privilège – entendez par là assez d'entrainement - pour discerner de l'irritation dans son regard et sa posture. A peine dehors, elle me salua pour mon éloquence, et je lui fis part de ma théorie sur l'émotivité de Drago.

_ Je doute que ce soit son mariage qui le rende aussi démonstratif, je pense simplement que tu l'as sincèrement touché. Mais pourquoi me demander confirmation à moi ?

_ A mes yeux, vous êtes la mieux placée pour répondre aux questions matrimoniales, bien qu'éphémères, vous avez tout de même mariée à sept reprises, souris-je alors qu'elle me prenait le bras.

_ Cela tombe sous le sens, je te l'accorde, me concéda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. J'ai énormément apprécié ton sens de l'humour, comme d'habitude… Toutefois Lucius, s'il avait pu, t'aurais sans doute fait taire. Il devient de plus en plus rabat-joie avec l'âge, s'en est navrant.

_ Je ne lui ai pas prêté attention, mais il n'était pas le seul. Certaines personnes autour de vous étaient effarés de vous voir rire.

_ Je suis assez bon public, mais je n'ignore pas que ma réputation de femme sans cœur me précède souvent. Je ne m'en plains pas, ajouta ma mère en souriant devant mon air moqueur, elle me sert à éloigner les inopportuns. D'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ta sollicitude. Ces grenouilles de bénitier commençaient à m'agacer prodigieusement.

_ Je m'en suis douté. C'est aussi mon rôle que de vous tendre une main secourable lorsque vous en avez besoin, vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Un bon ami, un fils exemplaire… Il ne manquerait plus que tu deviennes un mari attentionné ! Chercherais-tu à devenir un saint, Blaise ?

_ Devenir sûrement pas, une auréole au dessus de ma tête ne serait pas photogénique. Mais par contre, _passer _pour un saint me suffirait amplement.

_ Ce n'est pas l'odeur de sainteté qui fait les meilleures réputations, me rétorqua doctement la veuve noire. Et puis je refuse que mon unique fils joigne les rangs des bigots, ingénus et autres idiots du même acabit. Je préfèrerais encore que tu vives dans la pauvreté plutôt que tu suives des tendances qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Si après toutes ces années il s'avère que je n'ai pas réussi à te transmettre ma liberté d'esprit et d'action, je considèrerai que j'ai échoué dans mon rôle de mère. Et je déteste l'échec plus que tout.

_ Je le sais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis aussi indépendant que vous… Mais dites-moi, si d'aventure, j'avais été 'moutonnier', auriez-vous pris les mesures que je vous connais ?

_ Sois plus clair ?

_ Si je vous décevais, auriez-vous tenté de vous débarrasser _malencontreusement_ de moi, comme je vous ai vu si souvent le faire ?

Elle parut choquée que je puisse imaginer cette éventualité mais se reprit bien vite en me lançant un regard noir, ses lèvres pulpeuses pincées en une fine ligne. Je crus presque voir de l'amertume dans ses prunelles noires ; ma franchise l'avait blessée.

_ Si je m'écoutais, je te giflerai. Nous en avons déjà parlé il me semble. Tu es le fruit de mes entrailles, c'est _moi_ qui t'ai donné la vie il y a vingt-et-un ans. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'i_maginer_ que je puisse te la reprendre ? Tu oublies que je ne suis pas un monstre, et que tu me dois le respect ! Le respect et la décence de ne pas me suspecter de telles horreurs ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi parfaite et tendre que Narcissa, mais je n'en suis pas moins ta _mère_ Blaise...

_ ...De toute éternité et pour toujours. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne cherchais pas à vous blesser, mes mots ont juste dépassé ma pensée. J'ai été stupide. Oh, et au cas où vous auriez un doute là-dessus, je trouve que vous êtes très supérieure à Narcissa. Si elle est la définition même d'amour maternel, vous êtes mille fois plus belle, intelligente et digne de confiance qu'elle. Vous n'êtes certainement pas une mère conventionnelle, mais je ne pense pas être non plus un exemple de fils dévoué et affectueux. Nous partageons plus que cela nous sommes égaux.

La lumière était reparue dans ses yeux et son visage tout entier s'éclaira. Un doux sourire fit apparaitre ses fossettes lorsqu'elle me répondit :

_ Tu as vraiment un don avec les mots mon fils. Je sais que tu t'interroges encore sur ton choix de carrière définitif, mais je pense avoir trouvé ta voie à l'instant. Il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter un tel talent...

_ Et que proposez-vous ?

_ Les réformes du système judiciaire ont crées de nouveaux métiers dernièrement, et je suis sûre que tu ferais un plaideur merveilleux. Tu sais, ce sont ceux qui sont chargé d'incriminer ou de défendre un accusé... Avec une aptitude comme la tienne, tu pourrais très vite devenir riche et renommé...

_ J'y penserai, assurai-je en songeant qu'elle était toujours de bon conseil.

A ce moment, les elfes qui supervisaient la réception annoncèrent le gâteau de mariage, et nous revînmes tranquillement sur le lieu des réjouissances.

_Blaise Hélios Zabini, Plaideur._ Pourquoi pas ?


	7. Chap 6 : Accidental

NdA : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, par contre, la très mal nommée Marie-Rachel de Pluvinièque est de moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

Le délai a été plus long, mais ce qui s'y passe est capital. Mara is back, Ladies and Gentlemen!

REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Chapitre VI : Accidental

On aurait pu penser que deux ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère de la Magie aurait retrouvé sa stabilité... La preuve est faite que non.

Le Département de la Justice Magique devait sûrement être en manque de personnel - après tout, ce métier vient d'être créé... Toujours est-il que l'on s'est empressé de m'embaucher dès l'obtention de mon diplôme - après seulement cinq mois de formation éclair, grâce aux équivalences que j'ai pu glaner en remerciement de mes postes précédents. Le fait que je sois sorti major de ma promotion à l'Ecole de la Magistrature Sorcière (EMS) n'y est sûrement pas pour rien non plus ; de l'avis général, je me suis montré particulièrement brillant pendant les cours et mes essais de Plaideur.

En cette fin de matinée ensoleillée, je sortais justement victorieux d'une affaire qui m'avait amené jusqu'aux tribunaux de justice magique de Paris. Paris. Si on m'avait dit que je retournerai en France dans un but professionnel, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Etre trilingue pouvait vraiment être un avantage considérable dans mon nouveau métier...

Mais pour l'heure, je laissai ma carrière naissante de Plaideur derrière les portes du Ministère français de la Magie. On m'attendait pour déjeuner, et bien que ce ne fusse pas un rendez-vous d'affaires - loin s'en faut - je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard, même en faveur d'impératifs professionnels. Elle aurait certainement compris, étant elle-même une jeune femme très occupée, mais c'était notre première occasion de nous revoir 'en chair et en os' selon ses propres mots, et je voulais être ponctuel. C'était une question de politesse, m'assénai-je pour la centième fois depuis notre rencontre. Une relation amicale par courriers interposés était certes plus facile, mais converser de vive voix était mieux. Elle fut désolée et étonnée d'apprendre que je ne possède pas de 'téléphone mobile' - quoi que puisse être cette invention moldue.

Elle m'avait proposé de la rejoindre au 'Jardin d'Eole' pour pique-niquer. Moins formel qu'un restaurant, avait-elle décrété lorsque je l'avais contactée à mon arrivée en France. Le fait que nous soyons début février, avec les températures que cela implique ne semblait pas la chagriner. Allons Blaise, ne me dis pas que tu es frileux ! Il fait 18°C en ce moment à midi ! Et si tu as peur de geler, tu n'as qu'à garder ton manteau ! Moi en tout cas, je trouve que c'est une idée qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais si tu n'as pas le courage de t'éloigner des sentiers battus...

Les français et leur orgueil... Là encore, un parfait raisonnement de Gryffondor ! Néanmoins, son idée m'avait séduit, et en marchant jusqu'à notre lieu de rencontre je fus forcé d'admettre que son initiative possédait un certain charme. Le parc était presque désert et on sentait déjà les prémisses du printemps dans ce petit écrin de verdure. Nous serions libres de dialoguer et de grignoter en toute tranquillité.

Elle m'attendait paisiblement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns, le visage ordinaire rehaussé d'une petite touche discrète de maquillage... Rien de particulier en somme, si ce n'est que l'hiver lui avait enlevé son teint légèrement halé, révélant ainsi une peau de porcelaine qui tranchait avec mon propre teint, perdu quelque part entre le cuivré et le chocolat foncé - Caramel soutenu, avait raillé ma mère quand la famille de mon géniteur s'était enquis de la couleur de ma peau de façon politiquement correcte.

« Blaise ! Pile à l'heure ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui faire un baisemain lorsqu'elle prit les devants et m'embrassa sur les deux joues. Là encore, typiquement français. Je lui rendis la pareille du bout des lèvres, et elle s'esclaffa en sentant mon malaise. Je m'autorisai un sourire, heureux de la voir de si bonne humeur.

_ Très bien maintenant que je suis là. Tu n'as guère changé en six mois Marie-Rachel, toujours aussi spontanée à ce que je vois.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est Mara je te rappelle ! Mon satané prénom est déjà assez difficile à porter sans que tu en rajoutes, crois-moi. Et puis entre amis, c'est naturel de se faire la bise non ? Pas la peine d'être aussi coincé. So British !

_ Je suis à peine arrivé que tu caricatures déjà, lui répondis-je en souriant, belle mentalité ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois british, comme tu dis. J'ai pensé que je pouvais bien t'appeler par ton nom pour marquer l'occasion… Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux pour si peu, si ça te déplait à ce point, je ne le referai plus.

_ C'est mieux pour toi, me rétorqua-t-elle faussement menaçante alors que nous commencions à manger. Alors comme ça, tu t'es reconverti depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... En tant que ? Tu me l'as déjà dit mais je ne m'en souviens plus…

_ Ahem… Plaideur.

Je savais que cette appellation lui serait étrangère, mais je tentais tout de même ma chance. La barrière de la langue pourrait-elle masquer notre barrière culturelle ? Au fil de notre correspondance, j'avais eu tendance à oublier que Mara n'était en définitive qu'une moldue, et que de fait, si je n'étais pas prudent dans le choix de mes mots, certains aspects de ma vie courante lui paraitraient opaques, voire suspects.

_ Plaideur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est un métier judiciaire. Je suis sensé incriminer ou défendre un accusé lors d'un procès.

_ Ah, Avocat tu veux dire ! A Lawyer…

J'opinai de la tête sans comprendre tout-à-fait. Même le terme anglais 'Lawyer' m'était étranger, mais je m'en remettais à sa faculté de déduction.

_ Alors Monsieur-je-parle-super-bien-le-français, on ne connait même pas ça ?

Elle me taquinait ouvertement - pas vraiment à bon escient vu ma condition de sorcier - mais j'aimais ça. Il n'y avait aucun temps mort avec elle, et bien que je dusse être parfois sur mes gardes, je la trouvais toujours aussi captivante qu'amusante. Son côté un peu peste, loin de m'agacer, me rappelait mon propre caractère. Elle comme moi étions aussi exigeants envers les autres qu'envers nous-mêmes, et une telle rigueur morale ne se passait pas sans cris et grincements de dents auprès de notre entourage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous pouvions passer outre leur approbation si nécessaire. Elle avait vraiment les épaules solides, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

_ Comment ça aussi jeune ? Je suis plus âgée que toi mon coco ! Tu as quoi ? Vingt ans ?

_ Vingt-et-un, presque vingt-deux en vérité, grognai-je devant sa moue moqueuse.

_ Soit Mister. En tout cas, j'ai toujours deux ans de plus que toi !

_ Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette conversation ?

_ On est susceptible ?

_ Non mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer ces gamineries.

_ Oh. Et de quoi voudrais-tu parler ?

_ Est-ce que tu penses que la magie existe ?

Merlin tout-puissant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est sorti tout seul !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? C'est un peu bizarre comme sujet de conversation, ajouta-t-elle un brin espiègle.

_ Oublie ça, c'est idiot.

_ Pas forcément... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, la prestidigitation ou la 'vraie' magie ?

_ La vraie magie, lui avouai-je avec un calme apparent, sachant que Mara prenait le sujet à la rigolade.

Malgré la dangerosité de cet aveu, je me trouvais étrangement incapable de lui mentir. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de lui dire la vérité dans l'immédiat, mais ma malencontreuse spontanéité m'y poussait. Et quitte à ce que cela me coûte son amitié, je n'avais plus le choix.

_ Je ne crois pas du tout à ce genre de conneries, me répondit-elle en souriant toujours, insensible à mon air sérieux. Je ne crois que ce que je vois, et jusqu'à présent, on ne m'a jamais prouvé que ça puisse exister. Si je voyais de la magie sans aucun trucage, peut-être que je commencerais à me poser des questions, mais mon côté rationnel m'empêche d'y croire. Si la magie existait, tout le monde le saurait, et il y aurait sûrement moins de malheur dans le monde, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, tu es libre de croire en ce que tu veux Blaise... Il y en a bien qui croient en Dieu ou je ne sais quelle force surnaturelle. Ça ne fait pas partie de mes convictions, mais je respecte de telles croyances tant que ça ne me dérange pas. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est ça la démocratie.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle apologie ma chère. As-tu songé à te lancer en politique ? répondis-je théâtralement, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Pour en revenir, oui je crois que la magie existe, et j'ai de bonnes raisons pour cela.

_ Et quelles sont-elles ?

Bien-sûr, elle ne me croyait pas ; le moment que je redoutais était arrivé. J'avais toutes les chances de la voir prendre les jambes à son cou.

_ Mara, lui murmurai-je dans le creux de l'oreille de peur que quelqu'un m'entende, je suis un sorcier.

_ Et moi je suis la petite sirène, mais chut, ne le dis à personne.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour toi, mais c'est la stricte vérité. On se connait maintenant, tu sais que je ne suis pas un illuminé, et je t'assure que je ne plaisante pas. Je suis vraiment un sorcier.

_ Tu as l'air sincère mon pauvre... Mais si tu es vraiment ce que tu prétends être, ce dont je doute, tu devrais être en mesure de me le prouver. Je te l'ai dit, je suis cartésienne, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Si tu veux me convaincre, montre-moi donc tes soit disant pouvoirs magiques...

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était toujours sceptique - on le serait à moins. Soit, si elle voulait des preuves, j'allais lui en donner. Ignorant la petite voix dans ma tête qui essayait encore de m'en dissuader, je sortis ma baguette après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient déserts. Mara me regardait faire, amusée de mes précautions, et pouffa en me demandant :

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ce bout de bois Blaise ? Me jeter un sort ? Genre abracadabra ?

_ Je vais te prouver que je ne mens pas. Mais avant toute chose, promets-moi de ne pas hurler. Je n'aimerai pas ameuter des indésirables...

_ De mieux en mieux. Ok c'est promis, je ne m'enfuirai pas en courant et je ne me briserai pas les cordes vocales, tu peux être tranquille. Bon c'est pas bientôt fini tes simagrées ? J'aimerai bien commencer mon dessert avant la nuit tombée si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ça y est. Le moment de vérité. Trois... Deux... Un...

_ Wingardium Leviosa.

Le panier contenant les provisions se mit à flotter tout doucement vers elle, et son sourire disparut. Décelant plus d'incrédulité que d'étonnement dans son regard, je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout en passant à la vitesse supérieure : Je changeais plusieurs fois la couleur et la forme du panier, lui laissant à chaque fois le loisir de le toucher pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique. Cette fois, elle ne doutait plus.

Ce fut un des moments les plus longs de ma vie.

_ Mara ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas Blaise, je ne vais pas tourner de l'œil. C'est juste que...

_ ...Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

_ Non, pourquoi ça ? Si tu me l'avais dit de but en blanc, je t'aurais pris pour un détraqué. Au moins, tu m'as laissé le temps d'apprendre à te connaitre. Enfin je pense... Tu ne m'as pas menti j'espère ! Parce que déjà ce que je viens de voir dépasse ma compréhension, si en plus tu...

_ Relaxe Mara, respire. A part pour... ça, je ne t'ai jamais menti. J'ai éludé dans le pire des cas. Tu prends la chose remarquablement bien, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'elle recommençait à manger.

_ Non, en fait, je ne réalise pas vraiment. C'est complètement dingue...

_ Tu as peur de moi ?

_ Franchement ? Non. Si tu voulais me faire du mal, tu l'aurais sans doute déjà fait depuis belle lurette. Je suis juste... dépassée. Curieuse un peu aussi. J'aurais peut-être les chocottes en rentrant chez moi, mais là pour l'instant, ça a l'air d'aller.

Après un long moment de silence, je me risquais de nouveau à briser la glace :

_ Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

_ On fait des gaufres ?

_ Tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Excuses-moi, j'ai le sarcasme facile. C'est juste plus simple pour décompresser tu vois ? On pourrait aller quelque part à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ? Je... J'aimerai te poser des questions et si je ne le fais pas dans la foulée, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le cran de te revoir. Qui sait comment je prendrai la chose demain... Autant profiter de mon état de choc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Je ne sais pas si...

_ Ah non ! m'interrompit-elle soudainement furieuse. Il ne faut pas pousser mémé quand même Zabini ! Tu m'as dévoilé ton secret de ton plein gré, me filant au passage la trouille de ma vie ! Moi j'essaie de composer avec les moyens du bord, alors il est hors de question que tu me laisses en plan avec ce truc trop grand pour moi parce que t'as pas les couilles d'assumer, c'est clair ? Maintenant je veux des réponses !

Je n'avais jamais entendu une femme être aussi grossière auparavant, et cela me choqua. Il n'y avait plus rien d'élégant et de raffiné dans la femme qui était devant moi en cet instant. Mais malgré sa vulgarité, j'étais surtout admiratif devant son aplomb. Elle me démontrait une fois de plus qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des femmes que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une moldue, elle faisait sans doute preuve de plus de force de caractère que la plupart des femmes de la haute société sorcière. Pour preuve, ma joue fut décorée quelques secondes plus tard de l'emprunte des cinq doigts de Mara qui perdit patience devant mon mutisme.

_ Abruti ! hurla-t-elle en tournant les talons, attirant l'attention de rares promeneurs.

Bon. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué... Il ne me restait plus qu'à recoller les morceaux - m'excuser ou lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ; Un problème, une solution.


	8. Chap 7 : Twist in my sobriety

**NdA :** Je remercie ceux qui ont la peine de commenter … Désolée pour les délais. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre VII : Twist in my sobriety**

« Je suis navrée Monsieur, mais Mademoiselle de Pluvinièque ne souhaite pas s'entretenir avec vous pour le moment. Repassez plus tard.

C'était la troisième fois que je me heurtais à son refus, et je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience jamais on ne s'était autant obstiné à m'ignorer. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ? ! Cette réaction de petite fille pourrie gâtée, capricieuse et égoïste devenait absurde sur la durée... Deux jours étaient passés depuis notre fameuse conversation, et depuis lors, je m'évertuais à la contacter pour en parler. J'en étais venu à me demander pourquoi je ne laissais pas la situation se désagréger. J'avais largement rempli ma part du contrat, et visiblement, elle ne voulait toujours pas me parler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'apprêtais à déclarer forfait. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ressentais-je à ce point le besoin de la revoir ?

Un peu amer, j'allais ressortir de l'immeuble où travaillait Mara, quand la réceptionniste me héla :

_ Monsieur ! Attendez ! Hum... Au cas où ça vous intéresse, Mademoiselle de Pluvinièque ne devrait pas tarder à aller prendre un café dans le bistro au bas de la rue. Enfin, moi je vous dis ça...

_ Merci pour l'information.

_ Bonne chance, me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ma patronne est géniale, même si elle est souvent un peu peau-de-vache. Elle mérite vraiment qu'on se batte pour elle vous savez... Elle vous rendrait sûrement heureux ! conclut-elle alors que je passais la porte.

_Me rendre heureux ? _Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par là ? Elle ne pensait tout de même que j'étais un amoureux éconduit ?

...Si, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Ridicule. Nous étions juste amis, et rien de plus. Et encore, à présent, il n'y avait rien de moins sûr. Mais quitte à ce que notre amitié disparaisse, je lui devais au moins quelques explications. Même si sa gifle était excessive, j'étais bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Elle avait énormément pris sur elle pour assimiler ma... condition. Et je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur.

Ceci étant dit, si cette ultime tentative échouait, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à tourner la page. J'aurais tenté tout ce qui était 'moldument' possible. J'entrais dans ledit « bistro », et demandais un thé et une quelconque viennoiserie en attendant Mara. Fidèle au conseil de la réceptionniste, celle-ci arriva peu après. Si son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion particulière en me voyant, elle s'assit tout de même à ma table pour boire son café.

_ Tu es plutôt du genre acharné Blaise. Je pensais que tu aurais rendu les armes... A moins bien sûr que tu sois là par hasard ?

_ Si je te le disais, tu me croirais ?

_ Non.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Rassures-toi, c'est ma dernière tentative. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer la dernière fois, et j'essaie juste de combler ce...

_ ...Tu es venu t'excuser ? m'interrompit impatiemment Mara.

_ Non, et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_ Alors, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

_ J'estime que ta gifle est un dédommagement assez conséquent. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait levé la main sur moi.

_ Oh, mon petit chéri ! En tout cas, ça explique ton comportement. On est le petit fiston à sa maman ?

L'ironie de cette raillerie me fit sourire. Si elle savait...

_ Venant d'une fille à son papa, je trouve ça un peu fort de café... Ce n'est pas grâce à lui que tu en es là ? Une des plus jeunes héritières françaises...

_ Touché, me concéda-t-elle en s'autorisant un sourire. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là, si ce n'est pas pour faire amende honorable ?

_ Si ton offre tient toujours... Je veux bien répondre à tes questions.

_ Il t'a fallu tout ce temps ?

_ Ça fait deux jours que tu refuses de me voir, l'accusais-je.

Quel culot ! Et en plus, ça allait être de ma faute !

_ Je sais, mais tu l'as mérité. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas sauté sur l'occasion quand je te l'ai proposé ?

_ Ce... ce n'est pas très facile pour moi, marmonnai-je, détestant admettre une faiblesse. Tu es la première... _personne _non magique que je connaisse. C'est aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi.

L'expression de son visage était un mélange de surprise et d'amusement, mais elle se contenta de me faire signe de continuer. Ce que je fis :

_ Dans ma famille, nous avons toujours été des Sorc... Enfin, 'tu-sais'. Avant toi, je n'ai jamais eu de réel contact avec l'autre aspect du monde. Et mon éducation est loin de me faciliter la tâche.

Ne pas oublier que nous étions en terrain hostile, et public de surcroit. Prudence, Prudence.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes puritains ? Ton ami – je présume qu'il en est aussi un – me regardait comme si j'étais un insecte, ou une folle. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas fait très attention... Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas parce que je l'avais vexé, mais c'était juste... le choc des cultures, dirons-nous ?

_ C'est un peu plus que ça, répondis-je, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Vois-tu, ceux qui comme moi, sont... 'particuliers' de génération en génération sont de plus en plus rares. Et à tort ou à raison, nous sommes élevés dans l'idée que nous sommes... mieux que les autres. Plus _purs._

_ Ah ! Comme ça chez vous aussi y'a des nazis ? Hitler ça te dit quelque chose ? Je présume que les gens comme moi doivent-être à peine mieux considérés que les animaux... Et toi ça va ? On ne t'emmerde pas trop ?

Elle avait l'air scandalisée, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Par contre pourquoi cet œil critique dans ma direction ?

_ Non, on ne m'embête pas, pourquoi ?

_ C'est pourtant évident, non ? Tu n'es pas exactement... blanc.

_ Quel rapport ?

_ Ah, vous êtes élitistes et même fascistes, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque étrangement, vous n'êtes pas racistes. C'est déjà ça, pas vrai ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous avez un problème avec ceux qui ne sont pas blancs de peau ?

_ Ce n'est pas la majorité, déclara-t-elle pour m'apaiser. Moi par exemple, j'ai des amis de toutes les origines. On n'est plus au Moyen-âge, les mentalités ont évoluées - dans le bon sens.

_ Charmants ces moldus, décrétai-je pour moi-même.

_ Ces _quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Mol-du. Ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est juste le mot qui désigne les personnes... comme toi.

_ D'accord, admettons, concéda-t-elle, méfiante, alors pourquoi as-tu sauté le pas ? Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me connaitre, si on t'a enseigné que les gens comme moi n'en valent pas la peine ?

_ J'étais curieux. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que nous sommes mieux que vous. Habituellement, je me contente d'ignorer votre existence, comme vous ignorez la nôtre. Il y a cependant quelques 'tu-sais-quoi' qui se mêlent à vous, ou même qui naissent dans vos familles...

_ Humpf... Vous avez un système socio-économique indépendant du nôtre ?

_ Oui. Par exemple, il y a un Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre et en France.

_ Et où se trouve-t-il ? A Paris ?

_ Il a une antenne à Paris, oui, éludai-je en buvant une gorgée de mon thé qui s'était refroidi.

_ Top secret hein ?

_ Désolé.

_ Je comprends. C'est déjà bien de me répondre...

_ Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

_ Avez-vous un président, un système judicaire, éducatif, et banquier particulier ?

_ Nous avons un ministre élu par toute la communauté qui supervise notre ministère, une assemblée de 'mages' qui traite des réformes importantes, et autant que je sache, une banque par pays. Les systèmes anglais et français se ressemblent un peu. Pour l'éducation, jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans les enfants ont école à domicile avec des parents, des précepteurs ou dans un milieu moldu, pour ceux qui préfèrent. On apprend principalement à écrire, lire et compter. Puis, nous entrons au collège pour sept ans afin de suivre une éducation spécifique.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Et bien, une fois notre... baguette personnelle acquise, on apprend, par exemple, à lancer des sortilèges, faire des potions...

_ Nous on fait de la chimie, m'informa-elle avec un sourire. En anglais, c'est 'chemistery'. Quoi d'autre ?

_ Hum. Pourquoi tout détailler ? Si ça t'intéresse, nous en reparlerons dans un lieu plus... adéquat.

_ Moins moldu donc.

Je fus surpris de l'entendre si vite utiliser un mot de mon vocabulaire - il sonnait un peu étrange dans sa bouche. Elle sourit en voyant mon haussement caractéristique de sourcil, et me répondit d'un ton enjoué :

_ Quoi ? J'apprends vite, c'est tout... Tu as bien fait l'effort de donner le change, je peux essayer de faire de même non ? Que dirais-tu d'aller chez moi pour continuer cette conversation ? Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes par ici...

_ Volontiers.

(...)

Mara avait l'air d'une petite fille espiègle, assise en tailleur au milieu de son salon impersonnel. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de détailler son environnement. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, j'avais répondu à une bonne cinquantaine de ses questions. Tout y est passé, politique, éducation, économie, créatures magiques, sport, gastronomie, vie quotidienne... Je n'avais jamais autant parlé de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais autant appris non plus.

Nous répondions à toutes les questions, chacun à notre manière. Son monde me semblait toujours incongru, et la discussion était parfois houleuse – elle me trouvait bigot et suffisant, et je la trouvais souvent absurde. Mais elle s'arrangeait pour me montrer nos similarités, plutôt que nos différences.

Plus le temps et le vin passaient entre nous, et plus ses questions devenaient précises et personnelles :

« Et ta mère, que fait-elle ? Qui est-elle exactement ?

_ Hum. Ma mère est... rentière. Riche, belle, charismatique et envoutante. Un peu dangereuse aussi, lorsqu'elle le désire.

_ Rien que ça ? me rétorqua ma compagne en riant ouvertement. Il y a du complexe d'Œdipe dans l'air... Laisse-moi deviner, tu voulais épouser ta maman quand tu étais petit...

_ Oh Merlin ! Non ! Surtout pas ! me récriai-je dans un éclat de rire. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir jeune ! Sept maris pour une seule femme c'est amplement suffisant !

_ Sept maris ? ! Tu me fais marcher... Comment une femme peut cumuler autant d'époux ? Le mauvais sort s'est acharné sur elle ma parole !

_ Le mauvais sort est le frère de la chance. Et comme la chance se provoque...

_ Qu'est que tu essaies de me dire là ? Que ta mère s'est débarrassée de ses époux ?

_ Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre preuve contre elle.

Je crois pouvoir dire qu'à ce moment là, j'étais vraiment éméché. Si j'avais été sobre, je ne lui aurais jamais avoué une chose pareille de façon aussi cavalière. Et malheureusement pour moi, elle m'avait pris au sérieux - _Elle_ n'était pas encore assez intoxiquée pour ne plus prêter attention à ce que je disais.

_ C'est bon à savoir, répondit-elle tranquillement en se resservant un verre de vin.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Pour l'instant, c'est _toi _qui m'intéresse. Pas ta maman. Mais si je dois la rencontrer un jour, je ferais attention à mes arrières. Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver trop vite les pieds devant, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire étrange.

Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. _Oh._

Finalement, je n'étais pas le seul à être éméché.


	9. Chap 8 : I Don't Want A Lover

**NdA :** Je remercie la merveilleuse et UNIQUE Lilybelle qui a pris la peine de commenter… Pour la peine, j'ai réalisé un de ses souhaits voir Blaise à l'œuvre en tant que Plaideur ! Enjoy, c'est que pour toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, même si à dire vrai, le manque de reviews me désespère. Je sais qu'un tas de « lecteurs fantômes » lisent cette fic… Alors faites un petit effort et laissez-moi une review ! Un MOT me suffirait ! **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre VIII : I Don't Want A Lover (I Just Need A Friend)**

Le son strident et insupportable de ma montre magique - rythmé par les pulsations douloureuses de mon sang à mes tempes - m'arracha cruellement de ma bienheureuse léthargie. J'avais la gueule de bois, et manifestement, à en juger par les grognements plaintifs et peu féminins de Mara, celle-ci n'était pas en reste.

« Blaise ! Eteins cet engin de torture avant que je te bute !

Charmant.

Elle se frottait le visage avec insistance, comme si cela pouvait effacer les conséquences de la veille. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses yeux.

_ Quoi ? Je ne suis pas à mon avantage, mais laisse-moi te dire que toi non plus ! Dormir à deux sur un canapé, encore fringués et imbibés d'alcool… Ça donne ça. C'est trash.

Sa franchise désarmante me fit rire. Elle avait l'air si vindicative…

_ Pitié ! Arrête de rire ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Woody Woodpecker. J'irais mieux quand j'aurais pris un cachet et mon café. En attendant, fais-moi plaisir et ferme-la.

Aussi rafraîchi que possible - douché et changé – je rejoignis Mara pour petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'air de meilleure humeur, et regardait tranquillement une pastille blanche se diluer dans un verre d'eau. Etrange.

_ Vous n'avez pas d'autre remède anti gueule de bois ?

_ Si, Monsieur-je-me-la-pète-parce-que-je-fais-des-trucs-magiques, il y a toujours la bonne vielle méthode de mémé, la mixture infâme à base de tomate et de jaune d'œuf cru, mais c'est proprement infect, et y'a pas moyen que j'ingurgite ça de si bon matin.

Ainsi elle n'avait pas oublié… J'aurais dû m'y attendre. De quoi d'autre se souvenait-elle ?

_ Je te comprends, ça ne donne pas très envie d'essayer. Rien que la description des ingrédients me retourne l'estomac.

_ Sans compter que pour l'avoir fait un certain nombre de fois, je peux te dire que c'est pas aussi efficace que ce qu'on dit, ajouta-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

_ Nous nous avons une potion particulière à disposition.

_ Et cette potion miracle, elle marcherait sur bibi ?

_ Non, désolé. La plupart de nos potions ne sont efficaces que pour les sorciers.

_ Bande d'égoïstes ! maugréa-t-elle en souriant. C'était trop beau…

Nous mangeâmes en silence, sans que Mara paraisse gênée outre mesure par la situation ou ce qui s'était passé la veille. Malheureusement, j'étais loin d'éprouver la sérénité qu'elle affichait. Ces badineries commençaient à m'agacer.

_ Je ne vais pas tarder à retourner travailler, je dois encore préparer ma plaidoirie finale. Avec un peu de chance, le procès se terminera cet après-midi.

_ Tu défends ou tu accuses ?

_ Je défends.

_ Avec une gouaille comme la tienne, l'accusé a toutes les chances de s'en sortir, m'assura Mara avec un clin d'œil.

_ Merci, mais j'aimerai pouvoir afficher une telle assurance… La 'gouaille' comme tu dis ne me suffira peut-être pas.

_ C'est tout l'intérêt de la chose, non ? Le challenge… Pour un type aussi confiant que toi, ça m'étonne de te voir douter. Tu es plutôt fonceur d'habitude…

_ Tu me parais bien sûre de toi… Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas différent de l'idée que tu as de moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fonceur, j'ai juste foi en moi et j'avance en fonction.

_ Tu chipotes mon gars ! On est amis et j'ai appris à mieux te connaitre hier.

_ Pour ça oui.

Sa langue s'était même retrouvée dans ma bouche…

_ Ah c'est ça qui te dérange ? Tu penses m'en avoir trop dit ? Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne dirai pas un mot de tes talents à âme qui vive. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire interner !

_ Heureux de l'entendre, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'embarrasse. C'est une habitude chez toi d'embrasser tes amis quand tu es ivre ?

_ Non, c'est la première fois. J'étais bourrée, contente, et tu es agréable à regarder. Je présume que je ne t'apprends rien ? On s'est juste roulé un patin. Ce n'est pas la peine de mouiller ton pantalon pour si peu Blaise… On a même pas couché ensemble !

_ Encore heureux…

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une moldue indigne de ton rang ? Parce que je t'aurais souillé ? Quel beau salaud tu fais…

Bizarrement, elle n'était pas aussi blessée que ses paroles le laissaient présager, surtout sarcastique. Néanmoins, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je me sentis obligé de démentir :

_ Non. Tu es une amie, une amie avec qui j'ai trop bu. Et on ne couche pas avec ses amis. Tout simplement.

_ Belles paroles… C'est vrai qu'on a coutume de dire que seul un lit sépare l'amour de l'amitié. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup défendu hier soir… T'es un mec comme les autres, sorcier ou pas !

_ Je croyais que ça ne voulait rien dire ? lui rétorquai-je froidement.

_ Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'effarouché ! Depuis tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui cherche la dispute tu es incapable de laisser mon petit bisou là où il est mais tu refuses que j'y fasse allusion…

Son air satisfait de Miss-je-sais-tout me rappelait Drago. Un Drago avec de très jolies jambes…

_ Je dois vraiment aller travailler à présent. On en reparle plus tard ?

_ C'est si important ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais… J'ai moi aussi autre chose à penser…

_ Je veux en avoir le cœur net, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Alors retrouve-moi ici ce soir. C'est absurde de payer une chambre d'hôtel alors qu'il y a une chambre d'amis toute prête à t'accueillir… A moins que tu aies peur du grand méchant loup ?

_ Tant que tu ne profites pas de mon sommeil pour me sauter dessus, ça me va, lançai-je en sortant.

Son rire un peu rocailleux me suivit jusqu'à ce que je transplane.

(…)

« Très honorables membres du Magenmagot, sommes-nous ici pour juger les erreurs commises par Madame Keylina Parenvaque ici présente ?

Non !

Je vous le dis en mon âme et conscience… Ce qui se joue ici cet après-midi, n'est en réalité pas le procès d'une femme trahie et bafouée, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de détourner de l'argent pour assurer le train de vie onéreux de son époux… Ce qui se joue ici est en fait le procès de la société de consommation toute entière !

Madame Parenvaque n'est que la victime impuissante des exigences impérieuses de son époux, inféodé aux miroirs et aux alouettes des trafics de jeu qui font rage dans notre bonne société sorcière… Et ne vous récriez pas tant messieurs-dames, cette gangrène importée du monde moldu sévit aussi bien en France qu'en Angleterre.

Il est certain qu'elle a fauté, et il faudrait être fou pour réfuter les preuves qui ont défilés devant vos yeux et les miens tout au long de ce procès.

Pour autant, ma cliente n'a jamais fait usage de sortilèges proscrits par les lois internationales magiques, ni enlevé le pain de la bouche d'aucun de vos enfants.

Elle faisait gagner de gros bénéfices à la société franco-anglaise de Medimagic et se contentait de prendre une marge de 10%, non – permettez-moi de vous le rappeler - pour satisfaire une quelconque cupidité personnelle, mais pour apaiser l'appétit du gain de l'homme despote et violent qu'est son mari, Monsieur Archibald Parenvaque.

En définitive, à la lumière de ces faits, je crois pouvoir dire en toute intégrité qu'elle n'a commis d'autre crime que de se marier avec la mauvaise personne.

Est-ce un motif suffisant pour la condamner à deux ans de prison et une amende exorbitante, ainsi que requiert mon confrère représentant les intérêts de Medimagic ? Vous sentirez-vous capables de donner le coup de grâce à cette femme déjà éprouvée et repentante ? Ne vous êtes vous jamais fourvoyé, pour vous monter aussi intransigeants ?

En ce qui me concerne, j'en serai incapable. Et c'est pourquoi je préconise qu'aucune peine de prison ne soit retenue à son encontre - simplement le remboursement intégral des sommes qu'elle a détourné, et une alternative pour que Madame Parenvaque puisse enfin se défaire du joug de son époux, qui rappelons-le, fut la cause de ses exactions.

Sur ce, très honorables membres du Magenmagot, nous nous en remettons humblement à votre faculté de jugement en espérant que la justice triomphera… »

Je revins m'assoir très calmement auprès de ma cliente admirative, avec une grâce qui ferait même envie à Mrs. Malfoy. C'était aussi simple qu'une partie de bavboule disputée avec des trolls.

Keylina Parenvaque née Ambirth avait épousé un français à sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais ce qui avait débuté par une amourette de vacances avait tourné au cauchemar lorsque le couple franco-britannique eut fêté ses dix ans de mariage : L'époux, un sorcier pourtant doué et sans histoires, tomba stupidement dans le piège des jeux d'argent. Il devint insatiable, désespéré et violent envers sa femme. Cette dernière, comptable pour Medimagic détourna de l'argent jusqu'au moment où elle se fit démasquée par la brigade de répression des fraudes françaises. Et c'est à partir de là que je suis entré en scène, tout jeune Plaideur trilingue, encore en quête de renommée.

Cette affaire était d'une banalité déplorable. Mais elle me permettait cependant de faire mon trou, petit à petit, au département de la justice magique du Ministère. Encore une dizaine de ces petites affaires sordides, et mon nom finirait par arriver aux oreilles des bonnes personnes… Je refusais de céder à la facilité du népotisme, même si je disposais déjà de quelques connexions très utiles… Je voulais devoir ma réussite à rien d'autre qu'à mon talent. Le temps ferait le reste.

Comme de juste, ma cliente échappa à la prison et pourrait regagner son Angleterre natale sans être inquiétée par son mari, dès qu'elle serait en mesure de réunir la somme importante de dommages et intérêts réclamée par Medimagic. J'avais vaincu les embuches de la justice internationale avec brio.

Ce fut le prétexte que j'utilisais le soir venu pour inviter Mara au restaurant si elle m'offrait le gite, je pouvais lui offrir le couvert, lui rétorquai-je lorsqu'elle protesta au nom de la parité homme-femme - elle s'entendrait effectivement bien avec Astoria, au grand dam de Drago. Aussi orgueilleuses et absurdes l'une que l'autre… Toujours est-il qu'à peine rentré chez elle, je pris de nouveau le dragon par les ailes :

« Faisons un marché Mara : Je veux bien laisser « ton petit bisou là où il est », et ne plus l'évoquer si tu réponds honnêtement à une de mes questions.

_ Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix avec ça, hein ? Je te l'ai dit ce matin, ce n'était rien ! Tu es un homme, moi une femme, on a partagé mon canapé et deux bouteilles de vin le ventre vide… C'était inévitable. Maintenant ce n'est pas la peine de faire une fixation dessus…

_ J'aimerai en être le seul juge si tu veux bien. Si je ne t'avais pas freiné dans ton élan hier soir, que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé entre nous ?

_ Tu veux que je sois honnête, mais c'est toi qui élude, comme d'habitude. Tu sais bien ce qui se serait passé Blaise. Ne tourne pas autour et marche dedans pour une fois.

Ce n'était plus réellement l'amie qui parlait, mais la femme d'affaires sûre d'elle. Elle se sentait en position de force, et je n'aimais pas ça je ne laissais rien ni personne avoir de l'ascendance sur moi. Je voulais bien faire quelques petites concessions, mais c'était moi le maitre du jeu, et elle devait s'en rendre compte.

_ Je t'attire.

_ Oui, et après ? Tu es canon Blaise, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu es intelligent et charmeur. Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul mec, et tu le sais. Résultat ? Tu es aussi un beau salaud, excuses-moi d'avoir la franchise de te le dire. Alors tu comprendras que malgré le fait que je te trouve à mon goût – pas la peine de le nier, on le sait tous les deux – je ne me jette pas à tes pieds comme toutes les cruches qui doivent certainement faire la queue pour rentrer dans ton lit. Je vaux mieux que ça – à jeun en tout cas, ajouta Mara avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est assez honnête pour toi ?

_ C'est même plus que j'en demandais, souris-je en rentrant dans son jeu. Mais Comment puis-je vous faire modifier un jugement aussi impitoyable ma chère ? J'estime être en droit de le savoir… Vous n'êtes pas tendre envers moi…

_ Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer les faits monsieur l'avocat… D'ailleurs tu ne cherches même pas à me contredire, ça prouve bien que je suis dans le vrai, et que tu le sais. Et tu n'es pas un ami assez… solide pour que je songe à améliorer mon jugement.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'est sensé vouloir dire ?

_ Même si nous sommes amis, tu ne te livres pas. Tu ne donnes pas, ou seulement au compte-goutte. Le problème, c'est que je veux plus.

_ Je crois que j'ai pu m'en rendre compte hier…

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça. Notre amitié compte pour moi, et pour toi aussi je pense, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas révélé ton grand secret, mais elle est bancale. Je ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

_ Très bien, je vais me montrer magnanime pour une fois, en espérant que cela efface l'étiquette de « beau salaud » que tu m'as collé. Dis moi ce que tu meurs d'envie de savoir, et je ferai un petit effort.

_ Parle-moi de ta mère Blaise.

_ Encore ? J'aurais cru qu'après hier soir nous avions épuisé ce sujet… Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-elle autant ?

_ Tu n'as qu'elle, et à t'entendre, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ce que je veux bien croire, parce que pour t'élever jusqu'à obtenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui…

_ Flatteuse.

_ C'est ta technique non ? Passer de la pommade aux gens pour obtenir ce que tu convoites. J'ai été à bonne école moi aussi... Tu charmes des jurés, moi je charme des actionnaires. L'un dans l'autre, c'est presque le même taf. Alors, tu me parles un peu plus de ta maman ?

_ Non, ça ne te regarde pas, et je ne parle jamais d'elle en son absence, tiens-le toi pour dit.

Sous prétexte que nous sommes amis – ambigus, rajoute ma conscience – et que mademoiselle veut « plus » que ce que je suis disposé à lui donner, je devrais lui donner accès à mon jardin secret ? Et surtout, violer la loi du secret tacite qui nous lie ma mère et moi ? Mais qui Mara pense-t-elle être, pour réclamer une chose pareille ? Je veux bien faire un effort, mais il n'y a pas écrit Pouffsouffle sur mon front, je suis un serpentard…

_ Ok, capitula mon hôtesse avec un sourire entendu, chasse gardée. J'aurais au moins essayé… Bon, je vais me coucher. Tu pars toujours demain matin ?

_ Oui.

_ Dommage. J'espère que je n'ai pas foutu notre amitié en l'air, parce que tu me manquerais, tout mystérieux que tu es. Bonne nuit Blaise.

J'étais à deux doigts de la laisser mariner dans son chaudron, mais ça voulait dire que je lui laissais le dernier mot. Et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

_ Toi aussi Mara. Et j'ai beau être un beau salaud, je suis plutôt fidèle en amitié.

Et c'était justement ça le cœur du problème…


	10. Chap 9 : Pride

**NdA :** Je remercie ceux qui ont la peine de commenter… J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, il est un peu différent des autres. Blaise se rebelle, et le mystère de la veuve noire se désépaissit un peu !

Daphné Greengrass fait son apparition dans cette fic Messieurs-dames ! J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil... **REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT** **!**

**Chapitre IX : Pride **

En me couchant ce soir-là, je pris le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de ce second séjour à Paris. Mara quant à elle dormait à quelques mètres de moi, et toute ma chambre était imprégnée de son odeur - une odeur de pomme et de cannelle, si mon odorat aguerri par l'art des potions ne me trompait pas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant… Mais là encore, il y avait énormément de choses que j'ignorais sur elle, et c'était à mes yeux ce qui faisait le charme de notre amitié. Enfin, amitié... Disons plutôt _relation_.

A mon grand regret, je ne retrouvais pas la Mara du début, un peu peste, braque, et tellement pareille à moi dans le fond… A présent que nous nous connaissions mieux, et qu'elle savait que j'étais un sorcier, Mademoiselle voulait plus. Ce n'était qu'une femme comme les autres finalement. Et je ne perdais jamais mon temps avec des gens banals ils courraient les rues. De plus, Mara avait raison : un tas de cruches faisaient la queue pour rentrer dans mon lit. Et si cela suffisait à faire de moi un beau salaud, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'allais pas changer pour ses beaux yeux – et qui au demeurant ne l'étaient pas tant que cela.

Mais avant de retrouver mon lot quotidien, je me devais de quitter la scène sur un coup d'éclat je m'étais montré trop passif pendant notre petite mise au point. Or c'était moi le maitre du jeu, et Mara allait l'apprendre à ses dépens, surtout que si j'étais parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, mon ego de mâle se sentait menacé. Personne ne critiquait Blaise Zabini sans en payer les conséquences. Si l'exemple que ma mère m'avait donné devait se résumer en une phrase, ce serait sans doute « Quitte à avoir mauvaise réputation, autant la mériter. » Et justement, je m'apprêtais à rendre la Veuve Noire très fière de m'avoir pour fils.

Ainsi Mara pensait que j'étais un beau salaud et un piètre ami ? Eh bien j'allais de ce pas lui donner raison. C'était moi le maitre du jeu. Elle qui voulait absolument me connaitre davantage, elle n'allait pas tarder à découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité. Résolu à en découdre le plus vite possible, je m'habillais sommairement et allais toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as un souci ?

Sa voix, déjà rocailleuse d'ordinaire était encore plus enrouée et ses yeux semblaient vitreux de sommeil. Evidemment, je l'avais réveillée. Le temps d'un battement de cil, je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler sa frêle silhouette, moulée dans un déshabillé de satin bleu marine, brodé de dentelle noire. _Parfait._

_ Pardonne-moi de te réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, lui répondis-je avec un sourire faussement contrit, mais je repars demain matin très tôt et je ne voulais pas laisser tous ces non-dits entre nous.

_ D'accord... Hum, eh bien parle, maintenant que je suis debout.

_ Que veux-tu savoir sur ma mère ?

Il fallait qu'elle baisse sa garde.

_ Ta mère ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise et tout à fait réveillée. Euh… Son nom pour commencer, ensuite fais-moi une rapide description d'elle, de comment elle a rencontré ton père… Je sais déjà qu'elle est rentière et qu'elle a eu plus de maris que n'importe qu'elle femme de ma connaissance… Et que le hasard n'y est peut-être pas pour rien. Pas la peine de te demander pourquoi tu es devenu avocat, ajouta la belle endormie avec un sourire malicieux. Pardon, 'Plaideur'…

_ Le vin m'a fait dire beaucoup de choses. Crois-tu vraiment que j'étais sérieux quant à sa malencontreuse succession de maris ?

_ Franchement, oui, je crois que tu étais sincère. Le vin délie les langues, et tu ne réponds par une question que lorsque tu ne veux pas mentir. Et si j'avais des doutes, ta réaction défensive les a effacés. Mais y'a une chose que tu as oublié en cours de route coco je me fous de savoir ce qu'elle fait ou non, je veux juste connaitre ta version d'elle.

Phase un enclenchée.

_ Ma mère s'appelle Sidonie Angana Morelle-Khan, de son nom de jeune fille. Elle est d'origine française et indienne, et l'ironie du sort a voulu que déjà, son second prénom signifie « femme séduisante ». Mais dans la société sorcière, on la connait mieux sous le nom de 'veuve noire'. Son intelligence n'a d'égal que sa beauté, et pardonne-moi ce piètre jeu de mots, mais elle est capable d'ensorceler n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de nom, pourquoi t'appelles-tu Marie-Rachel ? Tu peux bien me le dire, on est amis après tout !

_ Retourner mes propres mots contre moi… On t'a déjà dit que tu étais perfide ? me demanda Mara en riant.

_ Drago me le répète régulièrement en effet.

_ Dans ma famille, on aime les prénoms composés. Et la tradition veut que chaque fille soit nommée d'après les prénoms de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle. Et me voilà affublée de ce prénom risible. Déjà que ma particule n'est pas facile à porter... A ton tour… Tu t'entends bien avec ton père ?

_ Ma mère a rencontré mon… géniteur lors d'un gala, juste après avoir fini ses études de Potions, à dix-neuf ans. Lui était d'origine italienne, avec tous les clichés que cela accompagne - grand, méditerranéen, riche, machiste… Il s'appelait Emilio Eros Zabini. A ma naissance, quand sa famille s'est rendue compte que je n'étais pas aussi blanc qu'il se l'imaginait, elle fit pression sur lui pour qu'il nous abandonne moi et ma mère - ce qu'il fit après quatre ans de vie commune. Je crois savoir qu'il est décédé un peu avant mes six ans.

_ Je suis désolée.

Ça y est, elle était émue.

_ Pas moi. Un homme qui n'est pas capable de se dresser contre les préjugés de sa famille pour défendre sa femme et son enfant ne mérite pas de rester auprès d'eux. Du reste, je n'ai pas souffert de son absence, ma mère suffisant largement pour remplir les deux rôles parentaux. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de la place pour un homme dans son cœur. C'est déjà difficile pour moi qui suis pourtant son fils…

_ Elle n'a pas la fibre maternelle ?

_ Pas dans le sens où tu peux l'entendre, non. Nous sommes liés, bien-sûr, souvent de connivence, et elle tient à moi, dans une certaine mesure. Pour ma part, j'ai une grande admiration pour elle. Mais nous n'avons pas une relation mère-fils traditionnelle.

_ Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Tu ne l'aimes pas comme on aime une mère ?

Tant de curiosité… C'était presque trop facile.

_ Pour l'aimer, il faudrait que j'aie une confiance absolue en elle…

_ Et manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas… Et quand tu étais enfant ?

_ Je n'ai jamais été vraiment enfant. Elle m'a toujours considéré comme un petit adulte en devenir, et si je ne manquais de rien, je ne gaspillais pas mon temps en futilités. Ta mère t'emmenait aux parcs de jeu ? La mienne m'apprenait les potions, l'art, les langues étrangères et l'art de la conversation… J'étais fier d'être sa pupille. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis le seul à pouvoir réclamer son entière attention. Elle a très peu d'adversaires intellectuels à sa mesure, et elle m'a formé dans ce but.

Phase un terminée Le jeu pouvait commencer.

_ Bon, et bien, merci de... ta franchise. Je me doute qu'à présent j'en sais plus sur vous que n'importe qui. Merci d'être revenu en arrière.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au moins, j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour être un bon ami, 'je me suis livré'.

_ Oui. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort tout à l'heure. Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais... tu es un bon ami Blaise, me sourit-elle gentiment.

Ainsi elle reculait déjà... Aurait-elle laissé sa vivacité entre ses draps ? Ou bien ses neurones ne s'étaient pas réveillés avec elle ? Je n'avais plus qu'à passer à l'offensive, et le combat serait déjà fini. Soit.

_ Merci Mara, répondis-je avec un sourire enjôleur. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces mots sont importants pour moi.

Je posais ma main tout près d'elle, sur le chambranle de la porte, et j'eus la satisfaction de la voir froncer les sourcils. Notre promiscuité la mettait enfin mal-à-l'aise, mais elle ne s'était pas assez méfiée. Tant pis pour elle, mon piège se refermait déjà. Je pris l'initiative de replacer une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille, et lui chuchotais d'une voix suave :

_ Hélas, j'aimerais que notre amitié me suffise...

Elle me jeta un regard incrédule, mais c'était peine perdue je m'emparais déjà de ses lèvres. C'était moi le maitre du jeu.

(…)

« Sérieusement ? s'exclama Daphné Greengrass, en éclatant d'un rire guttural devant mon sourire satisfait. Merlin, Blaise ! Coucher avec une moldue parce qu'elle a eu l'impudence de te dire tes quatre vérités ? Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? Et est-ce que Drago est au courant ? Je tuerais pour avoir l'honneur de le lui dire...

Comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire depuis plus de dix ans, Daphné et moi nous offrions une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Cette fin de février était exceptionnellement chaude pour la saison, 22°C... En dégustant ma glace au chocolat noir saupoudrée d'éclats de caramel et de paillettes de noix de coco, je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé entre Mara et moi.

Miss Greengrass première du nom était ma version féminine de Drago – caractère et blondeur quasiment similaires – et nous nous entendions si bien que cela intriguait nos familles. Astoria, entre autres, nous imagina mariés dès son plus jeune âge. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambigüité entre nous, et nous nous contentions de bavarder en toute tranquillité.

_ Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Allons, ton elfe de maison ne t'a donc pas expliqué ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme ? J'ai peine à le croire, quand on connait la réputation dont tu jouis auprès de la gente masculine...

_ Tu m'agaces avec ton humour noir, Blaise. Bien-sûr que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je veux dire, au moment de partir, que s'est-il passé ? Comment cette... fille a-t-elle réagi ?

_ Elle dormait encore quand je suis parti. Il faut dire, sans me vanter, que nos activités nocturnes ont étés... harassantes.

_ Ravie de l'apprendre, railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel un bref instant. Alors tu es parti comme ça ? Sans rien lui laisser ?

_ Non, je lui ai laissé un mot tout de même. Une performance pareille méritait bien un petit commentaire...

_« Ma chère Mara, _

_Désolé de partir si vite, mais il y a des choses plus importantes que d'autres. _

_Bien à toi, _

_Blaise._

_P.S : Maintenant, tu peux vraiment dire que je suis un salaud._

_ Non... Tu ne lui as pas fait ça quand même ! C'est ignoble !

Le rire puissant de Daphné attira l'attention de nos tables voisines, et même l'indignation d'une femme âgée qui pesta contre le manque de retenue de la jeunesse.

_ Serais-tu en train de compatir à ses malheurs ?

_ Pas vraiment, après tout ce n'est qu'une moldue... Mais quand même... Il n'y aucune chance pour qu'elle te pardonne après ça !

_ Peut-être bien, mais j'assumerai les conséquences. Et puis, elle n'a rien de spécial, je pourrai facilement la remplacer...

Ma compagne avala une bonne cuillère de sa propre glace avant de me répondre avec sérieux.

_ Tu crois ça ? Tu en as souvent rencontré avant, des moldues qui se lient d'amitié avec toi, et que tu laisses entrer dans ton lit – ou plus exactement, qui te laissent entrer dans le leur ? Qui est-ce que tu essaies de convaincre, toi ou moi ?

_ Je ne veux convaincre personne.

_ Si tu le dis. Moi je pense qu'elle te manquera. Elle n'est peut-être pas unique en son genre, mais ton attachement à elle, lui, il l'est.

_ Je ne suis pas attaché à elle. Elle est moldue, moi sorcier, nous nous sommes amusés un temps ensemble. C'est tout.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais elle n'insista pas, et je lui en sus gré. Je ne comptais pas passer le reste de mon après-midi à argumenter sur Mara, alors que Daphné ne l'avait même jamais rencontrée. Et j'étais persuadé qu'après ma petite 'offensive', elle n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

Mais j'ignorais encore que Mara allait me faire subir la loi du Talion...


	11. Chap 10: So what

**Chapitre X : So What ?**

« Maitre Blaise ? Zoubi est désolée de vous déranger Monsieur… Mais Monsieur Malfoy demande à vous voir.

_ Par cheminée interposée ?

_ Non Maitre, il est en bas. Dois-je le faire monter ici ou préférez-vous le recevoir dans le petit salon ?

_ Ici, ça ira. Et apporte du thé et quelques biscuits au gingembre.

_ Tout de suite Maitre Blaise.

Un instant plus tard, Drago apparaissait dans mon bureau.

_ Comment vas-tu Blaise ?

_ Bien, et toi ? La monotonie de la vie conjugale te convient-elle ?

_ Ma vie n'est pas monotone, me répondit-il, d'emblée vexé par mon air condescendant. Juste plus calme, et c'est très appréciable, merci de t'en préoccuper.

_ Toujours aussi susceptible...

_ Disons que tu n'es pas en position de critiquer les autres mon cher Blaise. Daphné est passée voir Astoria il y a quelques jours elle soutient que tu as revu la moldue que nous avions rencontré à Paris.

_ Miss Greengrass devrait remplacer Rita Skeeter, je suis sûr qu'avec une langue de vipère comme la sienne, elle ferait merveille…

_ Donc elle fabule selon toi ? me demanda mon compagnon, un brin suspicieux.

_ Non. J'ai effectivement revu Mara, mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir te le dire moi-même, si tant est que cela mérite d'être mentionné.

_ Tu es complètement stupide ma parole ! Je pensais que tu serais un des derniers Sang-Purs à te fourvoyer avec des… gens de leur espèce… Te voilà tombé bien bas…

_ Je ne te permets pas Malfoy, surtout que tous savent que ton propre nom a perdu tout pouvoir et toute dignité. Et notre amitié n'excuse pas tout. Je ne me laisserai pas insulter sous mon propre toit.

Je ne m'étais pas départi de mon calme, mais mon interlocuteur sut percevoir l'avertissement contenu dans mes paroles. De fait, comme toujours en présence d'une menace, mon courageux meilleur ami battit en retraite après s'être raclé la gorge :

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais venu te proposer de passer la soirée chez moi. Daphné y sera également, avec Théodore Nott, sa nouvelle conquête. J'ai pensé qu'une petite réunion entre élites de Serpentard te ferait plaisir.

_ Je n'ai rien contre.

_ Maitre Blaise ? Veuillez excuser Zoubi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais un paquet vient d'arriver pour vous, et il porte la mention 'urgent'. Il provient du service de transmission des objets moldus monsieur...

_ Merci Zoubi. Tu peux disposer.

_ Le service de transmissions des objets moldus, cracha Drago en imitant mon elfe. Tiens donc…

Je choisis de l'ignorer et m'emparai dudit paquet. Il devait forcément être de Mara. Comment était-ce possible ? J'étais certain qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais avoir affaire à moi… Du moins si les rôles avaient été inversés, ça aurait été mon cas.

Dans le paquet, se trouvait une longue lettre calligraphiée de l'écriture fine et précise de Mara mais en dessous, soigneusement repliée dans du papier de soie, se trouvait une nuisette de satin bleu marine brodée de dentelle noire que mes yeux et mes doigts ne connaissaient que trop bien…

Dans la périphérie de mon champ de vision, Drago sembla tout-à-coup sur le point de défaillir, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier moins. Mara m'avait écrit, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux en cet instant :

_« My Dear Blaise, _

_Comme tu peux le voir – après un long débat intérieur – j'ai décidé de te répondre, et de t'écrire dans TA langue maternelle, il est hors de question que je me serve à nouveau de la mienne pour toi – qu'il s'agisse de ma langue au sens figuré ou au sens propre._

_Tu es parti si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évoquer avec toi la nuit qui a précédé ce départ si hâtif. Sans doute est-ce une preuve de couardise, d'ailleurs. Si tu souhaitais vraiment te montrer à la hauteur de ta réputation, tu aurais dû me le dire en face, et me laisser t'agonir d'injures lorsque tu serais parti par la grande porte, le cœur léger… Mais – tu me pardonneras sûrement ce mauvais jeu de mots – tu as préféré filer à l'__**anglaise**__. (Oui je sais, en anglais on dit filer à la française…) Mais tu me concéderas bien une petite entorse de langage en guise de vengeance mesquine… _

_J'utilise les mots, qui sont pourtant ton arme favorite, toi tu as utilisé le sexe. Je ne te savais pas Gigolo à tes heures perdues… Vendre son corps parce que j'ai eu l'audace de malmener ta fierté… Chacun son truc, mais je pense que tu aurais dû te contenter de mots, toi aussi : Vu ton talent dans le domaine du corps à corps horizontal, une bonne joute verbale dont tu as le secret aurait été un moyen plus efficace pour redorer ton blason..._

_Comment ? J'ai insinué que tu étais un mauvais amant ? Non…_

_Tu n'étais pas mauvais, juste pas aussi bon que ce que j'avais espéré. Tu es indéniablement expérimenté, et je suis certaine que la plupart des donzelles qui m'ont précédé furent satisfaites de ta prestation, mais comme pour notre amitié, je veux plus. Que veux-tu, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite mon cher… Une petite pétasse ingrate et égoïste disait ma mère lorsque j'étais ado. Et je suppose qu'à présent tu dois l'approuver…_

_En parlant d'elle, j'ai décidé de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, pour qu'on soit quitte quand tu auras terminé de lire cette lettre tu m'as parlé de ton enfance et de ta mère pour m'amadouer, et bien que je ne fus pas dupe ce soir-là – je tiens à le préciser – je vais faire la même chose. Œil pour œil et dent pour dent…_

_J'ai grandi dans un foyer aimant, partagée entre Paris et notre propriété de Normandie. Mes parents m'ont offert la meilleure éducation possible – un peu à l'image de ce que ta mère a fait pour toi – et faisaient tout pour que je devienne une Lady et une femme responsable. Malheureusement, étant enfant je préférais grimper aux arbres (les célèbres pommiers normands ont toujours eu ma préférence) que de me conduire en parfaite petite demoiselle. Mon caractère détestable décevait mon père et insupportait ma mère, mais comme au dehors je me montrai bonne élève et assez respectueuse des conventions, ils n'insistaient pas beaucoup. Du reste, je ne suis pas certaine que ça aurait servi à quelque chose. La mort prématurée de mon père me conduisit il y a trois ans à endosser son costume malgré mon jeune âge, et depuis ma mère se fait de moins en moins présente dans ma vie. _

_Voilà. Je doute que ta curiosité te pousse à me redemander des précisions, étant donné que me connaitre plus personnellement semble être le cadet de tes soucis._

_Alors à jamais peut-être. _

_Bien à toi, _

_Mara._

_P.S : J'allais oublier : Ci-joint, comme tu as du le deviner, se trouve la nuisette qui semblait tant te plaire ce soir-là. Tu aurais certainement voulu que je la garde précieusement en souvenir, __mais il y a des choses plus importantes que d'autres__. J'ai pensé qu'elle te serait plus utile. Brûle-la ou garde-la comme une relique « moldue » de ton écart de conduite… Pour ce que j'en ai à faire…_

_ Quelle garce… murmurai-je avec un sourire. Quelle superbe et magnifique garce… Me voilà pris à mon propre jeu.

_ Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est… De la _lingerie _?

_ Tu poses un peu trop de questions Drago. Je viendrai chez toi ce soir. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

_ Non, non Blaise, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement - pas cette fois-ci en tout cas. Dis-moi pourquoi une moldue t'envoie un vêtement aussi… intime.

_ Pour la dernière fois Drago, ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde. Je te prie de rester en dehors de mes affaires.

_ Tu es mon ami, Blaise, presque mon frère – enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je viens de voir.

Je voyais qu'il n'en démordrait pas, aussi je décidai de couper court à toute discussion superflue. J'avais hâte qu'il parte pour pouvoir réfléchir à la suite à donner au courrier de Mara. Elle ne devait pas avoir le dernier mot, mon honneur en dépendait. Mais pour cela, je devais être seul.

_ Daphné ne t'en a donc pas parlé lorsqu'elle est venue ? C'est très étonnant, elle qui se faisait une joie de prévoir ta réaction lorsqu'elle ébruiterait l'effroyable 'secret' que je venais de lui confier… Eluder n'est guère dans ses habitudes… Elle si prompte aux commérages, grande championne de la médisance… Pourquoi a-t-elle gardé le silence sur un sujet qui pouvait lui permettre de persiffler à son gré ?

_ Tu commences à m'inquiéter Blaise. Non, Daphné ne m'a rien dit de particulier. Et cesses d'utiliser de grands mots et de poser des questions sans réponses, c'est toujours très mauvais signe chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

_ Je pensais que tu aurais compris en voyant la nuisette, mais comme d'habitude, petit Dragonnet est aveugle dès qu'il ne s'agit pas directement de lui… Je n'ai pas seulement revu Mara.

_ Tu… tu as…

Le teint diaphane de mon ami avait viré au vert, et il fut secoué d'un haut le cœur qui l'empêcha de mettre en mots ce qu'il avait enfin réalisé. Une petite part de moi le trouva excessif et même pathétique, mais la majeure partie, façonnée par une éducation Pro-Sang Pur certes un peu moins stricte que la sienne, ne pût que comprendre son trouble. Je m'étais sinon souillé, du moins terni, en posant les mains sur Mara.

Bien malgré moi, je compris à présent pourquoi Daphné avait trouvé mon comportement puéril au point de s'en esclaffer sans retenue. Ma réaction avait été disproportionnée et contre-nature d'après nos leçons de morale, et c'était pour me le faire comprendre qu'elle m'avait titillé sur mon attachement présumé envers une moldue. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle m'avait laissé la primeur de le dire à Drago il fallait que je voie la réaction de mon frère de cœur pour me rendre compte de l'absurdité et de l'anormalité de mon geste. Les critiques à demi voilées de Daphné n'auraient pas suffi à me le faire réaliser à mon tour… En faisant semblant de bien prendre la chose, et de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, elle cherchait simplement à me faire réagir, et voyant que cela n'avait pas marché, elle avait fait en sorte que Drago le fasse.

Inutile de se demander pourquoi elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de la promotion 1991 – Hermione Granger exceptée bien-sûr, mais aucun Serpentard ne prenait l'amie de Saint-Potter en compte…

(…)

« Hum… Alors tu as révélé LA chose mon cher Blaise ? M'interrogea justement Daphné en sirotant son cocktail sur le divan du salon Malfoy.

_ Oui, et je dois dire que tu m'y a grandement aidé… M'envoyer Drago, c'était du génie. Moi qui n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu t'acharnais à vouloir me faire reconnaitre mon hypothétique 'attachement' pour une Moldue…

_ Oh non, ça, ça n'a rien à voir, me sourit-elle en croisant les jambes d'une manière assez suggestive - au grand trouble de Théodore Nott qui avala bruyamment sa salive à côté de moi. Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance, que ça te plaise ou non. Il y a un truc entre vous…

_ Je confirme, intervint le maitre de maison d'un air pincé qui n'était pas sans rappeler la perpétuelle expression de dégout de sa mère Narcissa. Et ce truc ressemble à s'y méprendre à de la lingerie féminine.

_ Vraiment ? demandèrent d'une même voix les sœurs Greengrass.

Astoria semblait confuse, mais le sourire narquois de Daphné faisait écho à celui de son beau-frère - Théodore quant à lui semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

_Malfoy déclenche de nouveau les hostilités Ladies and Gentlemen… Un point pour lui._

_ Je suis un peu surpris que tu puisses être à même d'identifier ce genre de vêtement mon cher Drago… A moins que vos devoirs conjugaux ne soient pas aussi _calmes_ que ce que tu m'as laissé entendre ce matin…

Les deux époux s'étouffèrent et Daphné partit d'un grand éclat de rire en me félicitant. Même son discret compagnon avait les joues rosées, et ne put dissimuler un sourire admiratif. Je décidai donc que ma répartie comptait double :

_Zabini 2 Malfoy 1._

_ Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec vos joutes verbales idiotes ! s'indigna la toute jeune Mrs Malfoy.

_ Pourquoi donc Ria ? La discussion est juste un peu plus pimentée…

_ Parce que Daph, c'est insultant ! C'est notre vie privée à Drake et à moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Daphné et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel. Quelle rabat-joie… Hélas, le regard métallique de son cher mari nous dissuada d'exprimer cette opinion à voix haute. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux…

Aussi avions-nous décidés de continuer cette discussion en leur absence En prenant l'air dans le parc de leur modeste manoir, mon amie me réclama quelques précisions :

_ De quelle lingerie parlait Drago ?

_ Vous êtes décidément bien curieux, Drago et toi.

_ Oh allez, c'est trop tard pour faire l'offusqué… Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ce matin, pendant la visite de Drago, j'ai reçu un courrier de Mara.

_ C'est ta moldue qui s'appelle Mara c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Et sache, pour ta gouverne, que ce n'est pas 'ma' moldue.

_ Sure thing, rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules gracieux, enfin bon, elle t'écrit toujours, même après que tu te sois conduit comme…

_ Comme toi, ma chère Daphné. As-tu l'intention d'ajouter Théodore à ta liste – déjà plutôt longue – d'hommes abêtis par ton charme ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça entre Théo et moi Blaise. Ne me confonds pas avec ta Mente-Religieuse de mère, s'il te plait. J'étais plutôt volage ces derniers temps, mais je tiens à lui. Et d'ailleurs, pour revenir à notre sujet de départ – malgré ta fine tentative pour m'en empêcher – je pense qu'elle aussi tient à toi, malgré ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi t'aurait-elle écrit sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

_ Tu t'imagines que c'est une fille mièvre, et qu'elle m'a écrit une lettre de pardon ? Eh bien non. Elle a répondu à ma provocation par une autre provocation. Elle m'a renvoyé la lingerie qu'elle portait cette nuit-là parce qu'elle n'en voulait plus, un acte ultime en quelque sorte accompagné d'une sorte de lettre d'adieu.

_ Oh… Te voilà mouché si je comprends bien. Alors tu vas abandonner la partie ?

_ Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse.

_ Tu ne veux pas renoncer à elle, hein ? soupira Daphné avec plus de lassitude que d'écœurement.

_ Je ne veux pas lui laisser le loisir de terminer notre collaboration à sa guise. C'est moi qui suis allé vers elle, et je serai aussi celui qui m'en détacherait. C'est moi le maitre du jeu.

_ Ben voyons. Combien de fois ta mère t'a-t-elle répété ce mantra pour que tu l'ériges en principe ? Cette fille te laisse partir. Profites-en, et trouves une jolie Sang-Pur avec qui t'amuser, si tu es en manque d'action. Je t'en présenterai si tu veux. Tu mérites mieux que de fréquenter une moldue.

Je laissais dire Daphné. Comment lui expliquer que ça n'avait plus rien d'émotif ou de charnel ? Je connaissais assez Mara pour savoir que sous l'apparence de ce « colis d'adieu », c'était un challenge qui s'offrait à moi. Elle me défiait d'être assez couard pour ne pas répondre à sa lettre, et lui prouver que l'image de salaud supérieur et bigot qu'elle avait de moi était la bonne.

Oui Mara était une moldue, et en tant que sorcier Sang-Pur, je valais mille fois sa valeur. Mais je n'étais pas un homme qui refusait les challenges, quels qu'ils soient.

J'allais la battre à son propre jeu, c'était une certitude. Reste à savoir comment…


	12. Chap 11: Land Of Confusion

**Chapitre XI : Land of confusion**

Je n'ai pas jeté la nuisette. J'aurais sans doute dû le faire – après tout pourquoi la garder puisqu'elle ne serait jamais plus portée ? – mais elle me rappelait que je devais prendre ma revanche sur celle à qui elle appartenait.

Et comme dit l'adage, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Aussi, je remis patiemment en place ma correspondance avec Mara, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, qui pensait pourtant s'être débarrassée de moi. A présent, je me bornais à l'appeler Marie-Rachel – et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer fulminer en lisant chaque semaine les mots que ma plume traçait d'une encre légèrement acide. Hormis le petit détail de son prénom (qu'elle jugeait « énervant et idiot »), nos sujets étaient souvent inoffensifs : mon travail, le sien, mes plaisirs, « ses coups de gueules »… A première vue, rien de très gênant, et rien qui ne semble différer de notre correspondance habituelle.

Non, tout l'intérêt de notre nouvel échange – et du challenge tacite qui s'était installé entre nous – se trouvait dans les quelques lignes de Post-scriptum invariablement ajouté à la fin de chacune de nos lettres. C'est là qu'elle comme moi déployions tout notre créativité, toute notre finesse – ou pas – et souvent nous les accompagnions même de 'présents' d'un genre un peu particulier… Le jeu n'en était que plus attrayant.

Par exemple, pour ma première 'contre-attaque', j'avais envoyé à Marie-Rachel un manuel de savoir-vivre et d'étiquette sorcière pour jeunes filles, en spécifiant que « sa mère serait sans doute satisfaite de voir que quelqu'un espérait encore améliorer son mauvais caractère… »

Sa réponse me parvint une semaine plus tard sous la forme d'un livre appelé 'kama sutra pour les nuls' – je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous en dire plus… J'ignorais que l'on pouvait trouver de tels ouvrages dans le monde moldu… A la première page de cet ouvrage scandaleux se trouvait une dédicace aussi mordante que celle que je lui avais écrite :

_« Puisque tu sembles tant te préoccuper de mon éducation, laisse-moi donc te rendre la pareille mon cher Blaise. Je suis convaincue que toutes les futures donzelles qui tomberont dans tes filets – et par là même dans tes draps – me remercieront en s'apercevant que tes prouesses en matière de sport en chambre sont de bien meilleure qualité…_

_Bien à toi, _

_Mara. »_

Si je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce genre de bassesse, j'aurais pu m'en offusquer – d'ailleurs, si j'étais parfaitement franc avec moi-même, une partie de moi trouvait cette réponse légèrement déplacée de la part d'une jeune femme de sa condition – mais le plus souvent, je l'applaudissais. Elle était vraiment à ma hauteur, et c'était aussi inédit que grisant. Petit à petit, je me surprenais à guetter sa réponse hebdomadaire avec impatience, à parfois rester éveillé la nuit pour réfléchir à la riposte idéale…

Dans ces moments-là, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Mon travail était intéressant sans être trop demandeur, mes amis étaient présents sans être étouffants – pas que j'en aie réellement besoin : je me suffisais largement, et leur compagnie, bien qu'agréable, n'était qu'un bonus qui animait ma vie sociale – D'un point de vue extérieur, rien n'avait changé dans mon comportement.

Rien, sauf une chose : j'avais enfin un réel challenge. Et bientôt, ma mère s'en aperçut.

(…)

« Blaise ?

Ma mère me scrutait avec attention par-dessus son assiette, et je me redressai sur ma chaise par automatisme. Nous ne parlions que très rarement à table. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

_ Oui Madame ?

_ Je te trouve étrange ces temps-ci.

J'attendis une suite qui ne vint pas, et comprenant que notre discussion serait sérieuse, je posais résolument mes couverts pour lui montrer qu'elle avait mon entière attention.

_ Pourriez-vous élaborer votre pensée ? J'ai le regret de ne pas compter la légilimencie au nombre de mes compétences.

Un discret sourire étira ses lèvres encore pulpeuses et elle me répondit :

_ Tu es anormalement fébrile en ce moment. Aurais-tu des problèmes ?

_ Me feriez-vous l'insigne honneur de vous inquiéter pour moi ? Je vous assure qu'il n'y aucun aléa dans ma vie sociale ou professionnelle. Vous pouvez apaiser votre inquiétude, elle n'a pas lieu d'être.

_ S'il n'y a réellement aucune raison valable pour t'empêcher de dormir la nuit, pourquoi es-tu souvent le premier à te lever et le dernier à te coucher ? Même nos elfes ont un équilibre moins éreintant que le tien. Cela te ressemble si peu que tu m'en vois intriguée.

_ Eh bien, je suis touché par cette sollicitude presque _maternelle _Madame, mais la raison est toute simple en vérité : C'est un petit challenge, hum, disons, 'amical' qui a tendance à occuper mon esprit. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de vous alarmer.

_ Un challenge dis-tu ?

_ Une petite joute intellectuelle sans grande importance, lui confirmai-je avec ma nonchalance habituelle. Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans ce commerce, je vous le répète.

_ Hum, me concéda-t-elle, dubitative. Si ce challenge ne fait pas partie de ta sphère professionnelle, qui l'a suscité ?

_ Cela ne vous ressemble pas de pérorer sur mes occupations. Et je dois dire que cela ne me plait que très moyennement. Pourquoi insistez-vous de la sorte ?

_ Réponds d'abord à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne, trancha ma mère d'une voix étonnamment sèche.

Mais que lui prenait-il à la fin ?

_ Soit, capitulai-je en soupirant, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi ce sujet vous intéresse tant… Vous souvenez-vous du courrier que j'ai reçu un peu avant le mariage de Drago ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne ? Le mariage a eu lieu il y a presque un an, voyons !

_ Je vous trouve pourtant bien jeune pour que votre excellente mémoire vous fasse ainsi défaut…

_ Ne joues pas au plus fin avec moi je te prie, tu perdras, m'avertit-elle avec un regard exaspéré. Ma mémoire n'est pas en cause, mais mon monde ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de toi mon très cher fils…

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que vous donnez en ce moment Madame… Pendant notre petit voyage en célibataires à Paris, j'ai fait par hasard la connaissance d'une moldue…

_ Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle à présent. Tu as réussi à la présenter à Drago. Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? On entend cela qu'une fois dans sa vie, m'assura-t-elle en riant.

_ Oui, et je ne suis pas peu fier de l'avoir fait. Ce fut une soirée inoubliable, assurément, ajoutai-je en souriant alors que les souvenirs de ladite soirée me revenaient en mémoire.

_ Je veux bien le croire. Mais quel rapport avec ton comportement de ces derniers jours ?

_ J'aurais cru que vous auriez déjà fait le rapprochement… Nous correspondons toujours, et…

_ C'est vrai ?

Comme j'en eus l'occasion quelques rares fois auparavant, je vis ma mère, la célèbre Veuve-Noire toujours si impassible, écarquiller les yeux. Elle me fixait comme si j'étais un étranger, mais curieusement, ses yeux d'onyx n'exprimaient qu'une incommensurable surprise. Ni dégout ni défiance ne se retrouvaient dans ses grandes prunelles sombres.

_ Donc, cette fameuse compétition 'amicale'…

_ Oui. C'est elle que j'essaie de… maitriser. Pour une moldue, elle a beaucoup de ressources, et même s'il n'y a pas de réel enjeu…

_ Es-tu amoureux ? me coupa une nouvelle fois mon interlocutrice, en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

_ Amoureux ? répétai-je, incrédule, pour la première fois de ma vie à court de mots.

_ Oui mon cher _enfant_, tu sais, cette très célèbre inclination du cœur, cet assujettissement de l'esprit et des émotions, si répandu parmi le commun des mortels…

Par Morgane, elle se moquait ouvertement de moi et de ma confusion… Mais elle était la Mante Religieuse par excellence – l'image même de la femme sans amour, en tous temps maitresse d'elle-même et de ses émois – et malgré un certain cynisme, elle était en train de discourir sur le sentiment amoureux…

Quelle fable était-ce donc que cela ?

A mes yeux, entendre ma mère parler d'amour était sans doute comparable à un blasphème. C'était comme si Drago devenait soudainement l'ambassadeur de l'intégration des Sang de Bourbe dans la communauté sorcière… Comme si Daphné faisait vœu de chasteté et partait vivre en ermite et méditer à l'écart du monde… Comme si on découvrait que Gregory Goyle avait un Q.I égal à celui de Dumbledore… Comme si Saint-Potter décidait de suivre l'exemple du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

C'était proprement inconcevable.

_ Moi, amoureux ? D'une… moldue ? Un imposteur sous polynectar aurait-il pris votre place ? Je croyais que le mot 'amour' et toutes les niaiseries qui s'y rattachent ne faisaient même pas partie de votre vocabulaire…

_ C'est exact, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est ton cas. Surtout que tu ne m'as pas répondu…

_ Sachez qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis impliqué dans aucune relation charnelle ou sentimentale, déclarai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et je me demande ce qui a bien pu vous amener à une supposition aussi saugrenue.

_ Calme-toi Blaise, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer à ce point voyons… m'admonesta ma mère en riant à gorge déployée devant mon regard noir. Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment-même, tu es livide…

_ A qui la faute Madame ? Penser que je puisse éprouver des sentiments inappropriés envers une… moldue comme Mara, est presque un affront en soi, sans compter une insulte à mon intelligence, puisque vous m'avez clairement montré depuis ma plus tendre enfance que ce genre d'affliction pouvait mener un homme à la ruine plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre moyen !

Je ne compris pas pourquoi j'avais soudainement haussé le ton – ni gesticulé comme le dernier des idiots pendant cette légère perte de contrôle – mais ma mère quant à elle me regardait d'un œil nouveau, entre surprise et ce qui semblait être de la nostalgie, à en juger par le petit sourire étrangement mélancolique qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

_ Cette réaction répond mieux à ma question que si tu l'avais mise en mots, me répondit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme, sachant qu'elle haïssait lorsque je me risquais parfois à lui tenir tête de façon trop violente.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Mon pauvre Blaise, j'ai bien peur qu'à ton corps défendant, et malgré le déni dans lequel tu sembles plongé….

_ Venez-en au fait, je vous prie. Je n'ai plus le goût de vos demi-réponses ou de vos effets de langage… Je suis fatigué et j'aimerai me coucher.

_ Tu es en chemin pour enchainer ton esprit à cette moldue, et une fois ceci fait, elle pourra sans problème étendre son empire sur ton cœur. Il est si difficile d'émoustiller ton intérêt…

_ Vous divaguez Madame… Sur quoi basez-vous cette certitude ? demandai-je, goguenard.

_ Mon expérience personnelle jeune insolent, me rétorqua-t-elle avec une colère contenue dans le feu de son regard et ses mains crispées sur sa robe violine. Et tu aurais tort de t'en défier parce que c'est exactement comme cela, par un petit défi sans importance et une réaction un peu trop vive, que je me suis retrouvée captivée, mariée et enceinte d'un homme qui ne le méritait pas ! Un homme qu'à mon grand malheur, j'ai parfaitement retrouvé dans…

_ Ne me comparez pas à un poltron de la sorte, l'interrompis-je avec humeur, comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait à demi-mots mon géniteur. Malgré mon emportement, je ne mérite pas une insulte pareille.

_ Pourtant, sans ce poltron, tu n'aurais jamais vu le jour, et même si j'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu de t'élever à mon image, je ne peux nier qu'à l'instant, tu as eu une réaction typique de lui.

_ Laissons cela voulez-vous ? Si votre point finalement, est que je tombe petit à petit sous le charme de Mara parce que nous nous entendons bien et que j'ai perdu mon calme l'espace d'un court instant, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez Madame.

_ Je n'insisterai pas plus ce soir, sois tranquille. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi. Mais je sais ce que je dis Blaise. Cette… fille… deviendra ton addiction, et elle te hantera jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tout pour satisfaire ton obsession. Penses-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En allant me coucher, l'avertissement de ma mère continua de résonner dans ma tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait raison, mais mon objectivité me poussait tout de même à remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à nourrir de telles suspicions : Daphné, en moins de mots et avec certainement moins de conviction, partageait son point de vue, et mon comportement de ces derniers mois tendait à corroborer cette déplaisante hypothèse. « Seul un lit sépare l'amour de l'amitié » me disait Mara en riant. Pour ce qui était du lit, nous l'avions déjà partagé, mais je refusais d'y donner trop de sens.

Je n'étais pas attaché à Marie-Rachel, et encore moins amoureux d'elle, point final.

Encore que, peu après un élément décisif vint bousculer cette assertion – voire même la mettre K-O, si vous m'accordez un tel esprit d'à propos…


	13. Chap 12: Knock It Off

**Chapitre XII : Knock it off**

« Plaideur Zabini, on demande à vous voir. Une jeune femme est arrivée dans votre bureau en déclarant qu'elle voulait vous voir immédiatement.

_ Une jeune femme ?

De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Je venais de conclure une affaire, et on ne m'avait pas encore attribué de nouveau cas à défendre. De plus la gente féminine que je côtoyais ces derniers temps ne se risquerait pas à venir sur mon lieu de travail.

Daphné était en Italie pour un séminaire professionnel et ma dernière conquête – Célie ? Mélie ? Enfin quel que soit son nom, ne savait même pas ce que je faisais dans la vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était le numéro de la chambre d'hôtel où nous irions passer quelque temps ensemble. C'était déjà plus qu'elle ne méritait. Ses compétences laissaient à désirer, mais je n'avais pas l'énergie et le temps nécessaire pour séduire quelqu'un d'autre.

En toute logique, il ne restait plus qu'une prétendante. Inédite, certes, mais plausible.

_ Tu en as mis du temps ! J'avais pourtant été claire… Je voulais te voir tout de suite !

Gagné. Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, visiblement très énervée, faisait les cent pas devant mon bureau.

_ Astoria. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de te voir, j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas… Mais pourrai-je avoir l'audace de te demander ce qui t'a motivé à venir ici en me mandant comme ton elfe de maison ?

_ J'ai un problème Blaise.

_ Manifestement. Tu ne t'es pas immobilisée une seconde depuis que je suis arrivé, et vu le lieu où nous sommes, je doute que tu sois simplement venue faire un brin de causette. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Le visage gracile et tendu de mon interlocutrice se tordit imperceptiblement en une petite grimace, elle expira une ou deux fois, replaça une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille, avant d'exhaler d'un seul souffle :

_ Je suis enceinte.

_Très bien… _

_ Bien. Je sais que ma vie privée n'est pas très équilibrée, mais je pense encore être capable de me souvenir que je n'ai eu aucun geste déplacé envers toi. Au cas où tu en douterais, je ne suis pas le père. Selon toute probabilité, tu devrais plutôt t'adresser à Drago, après tout c'est avec lui que tu as contracté tes vœux… Et s'il s'agit du produit d'un adultère, ma loyauté est du côté de mon ami.

Elle n'avait eu aucune réaction à ma réponse, ce qui m'inquiéta. Elle haïssait lorsque je la titillais de la sorte, et laisser libre cours à mes sarcasmes et insinuations n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

_ Astoria ?

_ Blaise…

_ C'est bien, tu te souviens de mon prénom. Mais peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus ? Tu es bien enceinte de Drago n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien-sûr que je porte l'enfant de Drake !

Ses joues reprirent enfin un peu de couleur, et l'expression de son visage me confirma que ma suspicion l'irritait.

_ Alors pourquoi par Merlin es-tu là ?

_ Tu ne devines pas ?

_ Si c'était le cas, tu penses bien que je ne te poserai pas la question.

_ Un Serdaigle aurait tout de suite compris !

_ Tu es là pour me démontrer la supériorité de ta Maison à Poudlard ou pour me révéler ce qui te dérange ? Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre Astoria, si tu ne me parles pas, je préfèrerai que tu me laisses travailler.

_ L'enfant que je porte est… une fille.

_Pardon ?_

_ Une fille ?

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la toute jeune Mrs Malfoy pour qu'elle fonde en larmes dans mes bras, persuadée d'avoir trahi son mari en même temps que la tradition séculière qui voulait que les Malfoy aient un unique héritier **mâle**.

Nous n'étions alors qu'aux alentours de dix heures du matin, mais je savais déjà que cette journée ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

Je rassurais du mieux que je pus la femme de mon meilleur ami, tout en maudissant Daphné de séjourner en Italie. C'est elle qui aurait dû être à ma place ! Enfin, quand Astoria remit son cerveau en marche, elle s'excusa, me fit promettre le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle en parle à Drago ou qu'elle « règle elle-même le problème », et repartit de mon bureau la tête relativement haute.

Heureusement pour moi, je fus en mesure de me remettre de mes émotions – et plus exactement de celles de Mrs Malfoy, en voyant que mon après-midi se déroulait de manière tout-à-fait paisible.

J'aurais pourtant dû me méfier.

Environ une demi-heure avant la fermeture du service, un de mes supérieurs exigea que j'aille me rendre dans le Londres moldu. Un colis l'y attendait parait-il. J'aurais bien répliqué qu'en ma qualité de Plaideur je n'avais pas à jouer au coursier dans un lieu aussi… étranger, mais je savais par expérience qui ne valait mieux pas qu'il m'ait dans le collimateur. Un blâme desservirait assez ma toute récente carrière, pour l'instant immaculée.

Je partis donc pour un quartier moldu de Londres, engoncé dans un de leurs costumes de prix très inconfortable.

Je récupérais sans difficulté ladite enveloppe, et après l'avoir remis en main propre à mon supérieur, je m'apprêtais à regagner mon domicile à pied. C'est étonnant comme des rencontres tiennent à peu de choses. Si j'avais transplané comme à mon habitude, rien ne serait arrivé. Je n'aurais pas rencontré Mara.

Plantée au milieu d'une rue, elle paraissait être en fâcheuse posture, et se cassait la voix en profanant des insanités sur un homme d'allure suspecte. Si dans un premier temps j'eus du mal à croire que c'était bien elle, son comportement l'assura. Personne d'autre ne pouvait être aussi imaginatif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agonir quelqu'un d'injures.

Aucun d'eux ne m'avait vu, mais lorsque l'énergumène qui l'accompagnait lui plaqua les poignets au mur, je décidais d'agir. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, et je dus faire preuve de tout le sang-froid dont je disposais pour ne pas sortir ma baguette et lui jeter un sort qui le priverait de descendance à jamais.

Ce type étant moldu, il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire.

Je le décollais de Mara en une fraction de seconde, et mon poing percuta son nez avec tant de force que celui-ci émit un craquement sinistre.

« C'est quoi ton problème mec ? couina pitoyablement l'homme, à présent moins menaçant.

_ Blaise ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ Je te tends une main secourable.

_ Une main secourable ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries !

Je ne l'avais vu que depuis quelques minutes, et elle était déjà hors d'elle pour une raison qui m'échappait. Mara finirait par me rendre fou.

_ Tu connais ce taré Mara ?

_ Malheureusement !

_ Comment ça malheureusement, je viens de t'aider ! Tu pourrais au moins te reconnaissante non ? Est-ce trop demander ?

_ Mais reconnaissante de quoi à la fin ? De m'avoir séparée de mon petit-ami ?

_ Petit-ami ?

_ Ouais, tu sais, 'my boyfriend'… Comme preux chevalier on fait mieux.

Mara ne me hurlait plus dessus, et semblait même amusée par la situation. Le seul problème, c'est qu'une part de moi refusait de la croire. Son prétendu petit-ami était tout de même en train de la bousculer quand je suis arrivé !

_ Admettons. Tu semblais pourtant bien malmenée par ton 'compagnon'. Je pense que mon intervention était justifiée.

_ Hey ! Dites, ça vous dérangerait de ne pas parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?

Mara et moi ignorions superbement ledit petit ami. Pour ma part, il me tapait sur les nerfs et je n'aurais rien eu contre le fait de le faire taire pour un bon moment, dussé-je m'abaisser à le refrapper à la moldue. Malheureusement, l'intervention toute française de Mara me précéda :

_ Oh mais quel chieur celui-là ! La ferme Tim ! Si t'étais pas aussi con on n'en serait pas là ! Nan mais c'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir me rouler un patin pendant que je t'engueulais ?

Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Je vaux mieux que ça. Un Zabini n'éclate pas de rire au nez des gens, je dois rester maitre de moi-même. Du calme.

_ Bah c'est que malgré ton caractère pourri, t'es sexy quand t'es en colère, et je me suis dit…

En voyant Mara s'empourprer et l'autre idiot bafouiller comme Longdubat devant le Professeur Rogue, je ne plus me contenir davantage, et j'éclatai de rire pendant que le couple recommençait sa petite scène de ménage à la grande consternation des habitants du quartier qui commencèrent à se faire entendre :

_ Vous avez pas bientôt fini ?

_ Mêlez-vous de vos affaires vous !

_ Justement, j'aimerais bien dormir, alors dégagez ou j'appelle la police !

_ Bah faites donc, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mara était complètement déchainée. Quant à moi, j'étais aussi amusé que subjugué par la situation, et jusqu'à présent, je n'avais esquissé aucun geste pour partir. Tim ou quelque chose comme ça eut un pathétique sursaut d'orgueil et s'attaqua à moi pendant que sa donzelle s'acharnait sur une autre victime que lui :

_ Et toi le boulet, pourquoi tu restes encore là, t'as rien à branler ?

Je n'aimais pas sa vulgarité et son attitude, aussi décidai-je de le provoquer un peu.

_ Si justement, je me ferai bien ta copine. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois, ajoutai-je férocement.

_Zabini 1 – Stupid Guy 0_

Mara, qui avait distraitement suivi notre échange, pouffa de rire et m'applaudit pour mon sens de la répartie.

_ Elle est bonne celle-là Blaise, bien trouvée ! Je pensais pas que t'en étais capable !

A vrai dire, je ne m'en pensais pas capable non plus.

_ Tu prends son parti ? Ce mec déboule, me pète le nez et toi tu l'applaudis ! Mais t'es la pire salope que je connaisse ! J'en ai ras le bol, j'me casse !

_ Bon débarras ! s'égosilla Mara.

J'aurais dû en rester là, du moins en avais-je l'attention. Ce qui se passait entre Mara et ce type ne me regardait pas en fin de compte… Cependant, une chose me chagrinait profondément, et je le rejoignis en deux trois enjambées. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, mon poing rencontra sa mâchoire et mon genou percuta sa virilité sous le regard choqué de ma Némésis.


	14. Chap 13: Lost and Found

**Chapitre XIII : Lost and found**

En rejoignant mes convives dans le petit salon le lendemain matin, je me fis la réflexion que je me souviendrai sans doute longtemps de la soirée passée. Il faut dire qu'entre autres choses, passer la porte d'un « connissara » moldu est quelque chose de marquant.

« Commissariat Blaise ! On est dans un com-MIS-sa-RI-at, pas un connisara ! Par ta faute en plus ! Alors si j'étais toi j'étalerai pas mon inculture…

Miss De Pluvinièque, après une petite demi-heure passée avec les représentants de l'ordre moldu était très en colère contre moi.

_ Nan mais j'hallucine ! Monsieur pète un câble, et c'est MOI qui me retrouve en cabane…

_ Il ne faut rien exagérer, avais-je tenté de l'apaiser, c'est juste un petit avertissement. Nous allons bientôt sortir.

_ Tu me gonfles avec ton relativisme à la con. Non seulement t'es même pas repentant, mais t'es incapable de la boucler.

_ Ne sois pas si vulgaire Marie-Rachel, avais-je rétorqué d'un ton glacial, ton déplorable langage me fait honte.

_ Et bien tant pis si ça froisse tes chastes oreilles de petit bourge anglais mon cher. Si j'ai envie de jurer comme une charretière, c'est mon droit. Tu n'es pas en position de la ramener je te rappelle…

_ Vous pouvez partir, nous avait interrompu un homme bourru. Et soyez plus discrets la prochaine fois que vous avez une dispute de couple, où au moins faites ça chez vous, comme tout le monde ! Parce que là les jeunes, ça frisait le trouble à l'ordre public en plus du tapage nocturne…

Bref, en un mot, je n'avais pas vécu une soirée aussi mouvementée depuis l'enterrement de vie de garçon de ce cher Dragonnet. Le point négatif étant que Mara m'a bien fait comprendre hier qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi, et ceci définitivement, à ce qu'il semblerait. Epineux.

« Franchement Blaise, depuis qu'on se connait, qu'est-ce qu'on s'est apporté de positif ? Dès qu'on se voit, ça s'en va en sucette. On couche ensemble, on se retrouve chez les flics… Qu'est-ce que ce sera ensuite ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter les frais non ? Je n'ai pas de place dans ton monde de toute façon. Tu es un bon ami, mais nous sommes trop différents. Ton secret est sauf avec moi, et il le sera toujours, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, mais… Voilà.

Et elle est partie avec un petit sourire triste, sans doute chagrinée que je ne tente pas de la retenir. Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Sa décision était prise et je devais prendre le temps de réfléchir à cette soirée. Elle avait raison sur un point dès l'instant où nous étions ensemble en chair et en os, tout commençait à déraper. Pour être plus précis, JE dérapais, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Cette… fille… deviendra ton addiction, et elle te hantera jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tout pour satisfaire ton obsession. » me soufflait pourtant ma conscience en rejouant parfaitement l'avertissement de ma mère à plaisir. Cependant, je refusais de le prendre en compte.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le petit salon, Drago, Astoria et Daphné évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. L'atmosphère de la pièce était pour le moins pesante, et le son de mes pas se répercutait étrangement dans la pièce. J'avais rarement vu Daphné aussi silencieuse, elle avait les yeux baissés sur le tapis persan et refusait obstinément de rencontrer mon regard. Au moins, je savais d'entrée de jeu de quoi il s'agissait… Mrs Malfoy deuxième du nom n'avait donc pas pu tenir sa langue plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je plaignais les personnes qui devaient lui confier tous leurs petits secrets… Ceux–ci, sitôt prononcés, devaient aussitôt se retrouver étalés au su de tous avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

J'attendais patiemment quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais aucun de mes trois hôtes ne semblait décidé à rompre le silence, fut–ce au nom de la politesse la plus élémentaire. Etant le maître de maison, je supposais que cette tâche devait être la mienne. Soit.

« Eh bien, voilà bien muets mes amis.

_ Justement Blaise, intervint enfin mon ami d'une voix glaciale digne de son père Lucius, c'est là le cœur du problème… Astoria ne me dit rien !

_ Et… où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

_ C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir Blaise !

Allons bon. Voilà que Drago perd son calme, qu'Astoria se liquéfie sur place et que Daphné se retient à grand-peine de pouffer de rire… Et dans tout ça, pas un ne m'explique le pourquoi du comment, et une migraine prend progressivement se quartiers. Je savais bien que 'la révélation' de Mrs Malfoy junior allait me retomber dessus, mais je ne l'attendais pas si tôt.

_ Si tu m'expliquais ce qui te met hors de toi au lieu de beugler comme le dernier des idiots ?

_ Tu oses prétendre que tu ne comprends pas ? Riposte mon ami en fulminant.

_ Drake, intervint enfin Astoria d'une voix brisée, je te l'ai dit, il ne sait pas de quoi tu veux parler. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

_ Et que croit-il exactement Daphné ?

_ Ah moi Blaise, je suis là en simple spectatrice. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question.

_ Je m'en doute, mais vois-tu, tu t'avères d'être la seule disposée à me répondre. Etant donné que Drago semble trop occupé à m'accuser de je ne sais quelle ignominie, et qu'Astoria quant à elle tente de lui faire entendre raison, il ne reste plus que toi. Peux-tu m'éclairer sur la situation, parce que là je me trouve un peu perdu…

_ C'est tout bête vraiment, même assez drôle d'un point de vue extérieur. À ce que j'ai compris ce matin, Astoria a parlé de toi dans son sommeil, et cet idiot paranoïaque qui lui sert de mari c'est mis en tête que vous aviez fauté ensemble.

_ C'est la chose la plus idiote que jamais entendu, m'exclamai-je en foudroyant le jeune couple du regard. Moi, avoir une liaison avec Astoria ? Pas même sous Imperius… Eh bien, je vois que finalement, Drago tient plus de la famille Black que ce que je pensais. Après tout, la folie court dans leur famille : Bellatrix, Sirius Black… Je ne te savais pas en proie au délire Drago.

_ Tu peux toujours te moquer, je sais bien ce que j'ai entendu ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

_ Et il persiste en plus, commenta Daphné en riant cette fois à gorge déployée.

J'étais moi-même partagé entre l'hilarité et la condescendance, mais imiter Daphné n'apporterait rien de bon. Il était temps qu'Astoria fasse quelque chose. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, et même si voir Drago perdre ses moyens à cause d'un malentendu était assez divertissant, le pauvre tenait vraiment à sa femme… Il aurait été cruel de le maintenir dans l'erreur. Sans compter que la vérité devrait sortir tôt ou tard. J'aurais préféré être absent, mais autant régler la chose le plus vite possible. L'atmosphère n'en serait que plus vivable.

Entre-temps, Daphné était arrivée à la même conclusion que moi, et après avoir pesté contre la passivité de sa sœur et la sensiblerie de 'son idiot de mari', elle lâcha la bombe d'une voix forte :

_ Drago ça suffit ! Tu nous rabats les oreilles avec des idioties depuis plus de dix minutes ! Je veux bien être patiente, mais là tu te ridiculises à grande échelle, et comme 'Ria n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre les choses en main, je vais – comme souvent – le faire à sa place…

Comptez sur elle pour faire exploser le chaudron…

_ Non non, Daph, ne t'en mêle pas, c'est à moi de le faire ! la coupa justement sa sœur. J'y venais de toute façon.

_ Bon eh bien vas-y, parce que là ça traîne inutilement en longueur, et si ça vous gêne pas, j'aimerais, moi au moins, profiter de l'excellente compagnie de Blaise, qui je vous le rappelle est encore dans la pièce.

_ Merci de ton intervention Daphné, parce que je me sens vraiment de trop. Alors voici ce que nous allons faire elle et moi, ajoutai-je calmement en regardant Astoria qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, nous allons vous laisser entre vous, et vous allez – enfin – discuter seul à seule pour régler vos problèmes.

Pendant que le jeune couple Malfoy tentait de régler leur première crise conjugale, Daphné et moi attendions sagement le moment de revenir dans le petit salon en prenant un petit bain de soleil. Je n'avais rien de particulier à dire, aussi je préférais me taire et profiter du silence ambiant, parce que je ne doutais pas qu'une fois la situation d'Astoria révélée, la voix de Drago se ferait entendre dans tout le manoir. Il n'avait jamais été très discret malheureusement…

Quelques minutes passèrent, et effectivement, la voix de ce dernier – d'un timbre anormalement aigu – arriva jusqu'à nous, faisant derechef pouffer de rire sa belle-sœur.

_ Merlin ! Une fille ! Mais c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! couinait-il.

_ Quel Drama King celui-là ! Tiens, ça me rappelle le jour où Granger lui avait refait le portrait en troisième année. Tu t'en souviens Blaise ?

_ Bien sûr, répondis-je en riant, un sortilège d'amnésie ne suffirait pas à effacer une humiliation pareille ! Drago fut la risée des Serpentards pendant des mois… que cette époque est loin à présent… je la regretterai presque.

_ Quelle mélancolie mon cher, railla mon amie en m'octroyant un demi sourire. Ta vie actuelle ne te satisfait donc pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je suis très satisfait de la vie que je mène. Mais peux-tu en dire autant ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de me répondre, puisqu'à ce moment, Astoria entra en trombe sur la terrasse et se jeta en pleurs dans ses bras à notre grande stupéfaction.

_ Daph, gémit-elle piteusement, Drake me déteste. je savais pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de fille, mais je pensais qu'il m'aimait suffisamment pour me pardonner…

Oh Merlin, cela ne finira donc jamais ? J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un roman à l'eau de rose pour adolescentes. Pathétique…

_ 'Ria calme-toi ma jolie, la cajolait Daphné d'une voix étonnamment sucrée. Ce n'est pas de la faute, les filles sont courantes dans notre famille, c'est vrai, mais c'est l'homme qui détermine le sexe du bébé pendant la conception.

Pitié ! Qu'on me tue maintenant, me voilà avec beaucoup trop d'informations ! Voici qu'à cause de la sottise de mon meilleur ami, j'assistais impuissant à une leçon de chose dont je me serai très bien passé…

Malgré ce moment assez embarrassant, je n'ai pu faire autrement que penser en Plaideur. Si les états d'âme d'Astoria m'importaient peu – ils étaient l'affaire de Daphné – la réputation de mon ami était en revanche ma principale préoccupation. En plus d'être un de mes clients privilégiés, sa famille et la mienne était publiquement liée, et ce genre de scandale rejaillirait sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. S'il ne revenait pas sur sa fichue réaction, j'allais moi-même me charger et de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Ce n'est pas comme si cette petite oie blanche et ingénue pouvait avorter. Il avait choisi de l'épouser et il devait en supporter les conséquences quelles qu'elles soient. La répudier donnerait le coup de grâce à sa réputation, surtout pour un motif aussi absurde que le sexe d'un premier-né. Sa mère était bien la cadette de trois filles et il était temps qu'il se démarque des traditions de son père, s'il voulait retrouver une meilleure place dans la bonne société sorcière. Être une exception n'était pas forcément quelque chose de néfaste.

Ces arguments finirent par faire mouche, et après une petite discussion entre Daphné Drago et moi, il accepta à contrecœur de revoir sa position. Ce n'était pas une mince victoire, et Astoria pleine de gratitude, nous remercia avec profusion. Le moral du couple ne serait pas au beau fixe pendant quelque temps, c'était certain, mais au moins nous avions évité la catastrophe.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne ma mère dans notre restaurant favori… J'avais malheureusement oublié que les nouvelles allaient plus vite qu'un Eclair de Feu pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Au début du repas tout se passait comme d'habitude, mais je sentais bien qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, et peu à peu son attitude me rendit mal à l'aise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Madame ? Vous me semblez distraite.

_ Chacun son tour, me répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Il y a quelque temps c'était toi qui étais constamment ailleurs. J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Blaise. Il y a encore peu de temps je pouvais lire en toi comme dans un livre. La frontière entre tes pensées et les miennes n'était que très superficielle, et je pouvais sans effort décrypter le sens de tes actions. Il semble cependant que ce temps soit révolu... J'aurais dû m'y attendre je suppose, tu restes mon fils, mais tu es avant tout devenu un homme, et tu sais parfaitement que je traite les hommes avec défiance, conclut-elle froidement en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je mentirais si je disais qu'elle ne m'impressionnait pas à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas ma mère qui parlait en vérité, mais la Veuve Noire, et j'eus un peu de mal à avaler ma bouchée de dessert. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir, il me sourit d'un air entendu.

_ Mange tranquille, ce n'est pas moi qui ait préparé le repas, badina-t-elle en ricanant. Du reste, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne suis pas dupe.

_ À quel sujet mère ?

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu as été à l'origine d'une petite démonstration de force toute masculine hier soir. Cela m'a un peu étonné à vrai dire, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi rustre que le commun des sorciers mais j'imagine que tu avais tes raisons.

_ Je suis moi-même surpris que vous en ayez eu vent Madame. J'avais vainement espéré que ce petit… incident resterait secret, je suis loin d'en être fier, et cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui me dérange, tu es libre de faire ce que tu désires, et tu es depuis longtemps libre de ma tutelle. Non, ce que je voudrais savoir, reprit-elle lentement en battant des cils comme si elle voulait me courtiser, c'est pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, _mon fils_.

_ Puisque l'heure est venue de se confier sans réserve, je dois avouer que je l'ignore moi-même.

_ Vraiment ? Ainsi des sorciers de ma connaissance t'ont vu brutaliser un moldu sans aucune raison apparente ?

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne croyait pas, et que sa toile ne tarderait pas à se refermer sur moi. Mon dernier recours était donc la franchise, quoi qu'il m'en coutât.

_ J'ai défendu l'honneur bafoué une jeune femme, et comme le goujat en question étant moldu, j'ai dû m'abaisser à le frapper. L'histoire s'arrête là.

_ Eh bien quelle attitude chevaleresque, presque digne de Gryffondor ! J'espère que cette jeune femme inconnue a su apprécier ton sacrifice soudain et désintéressé...

Nous y voilà. Elle m'avait conduit là où elle l'avait voulu sans que j'aie pu me défendre. J'avais décidément encore bien des choses à apprendre d'elle.

_ M'avez-vous déjà vu faire quelque chose de désintéressé ? Je connaissais cette jeune femme auparavant, et bien que soudaine et imprévue, de mon intervention d'hier soir avait un but.

J'avais voulu éloigner Mara du rebus de l'humanité qui lui servait alors de compagnon, répliqua automatiquement la voix de la conscience. Mais au lieu de dire cela, je laissais planer un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Ma mère penserait ce qu'elle voudrait.

_ Oh, reprit-elle après un court instant de silence, et quand pourrais-je rencontrer cette moldue qui semble tant bousculer tes repères ?

Je sentis brusquement mon sang quitter mes joues. Je devais forcément avoir imaginé cette phrase, ma mère ne pouvait pas l'avoir prononcée… Il fallut que j'use de toute ma concentration pour pouvoir lui répondre d'une voix calme.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je pense avoir mal compris ce que vous venez de dire. Pourriez-vous répéter ?

_ Tu n'es pas devenu sourd Blaise, tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de dire, s'esclaffa mon interlocutrice devant mon expression choquée. Je veux rencontrer cette jeune femme. Je suis sûre que cette entrevue sera très enrichissante. Bien sûr je ferai preuve de toute la politesse requise, sois sans crainte. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens de cette espèce, et je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira par la suite, mais je veux juger par moi-même de cette femme qui te captive tant. Et te connaissant, je suis certaine qu'elle a des chances de me surprendre moi aussi.

Je commençais à croire que la fin du monde serait pour bientôt.


	15. Chap 14: Somebody That I Used To Know

**Chapitre XIV: Somebody That I Used To Know**

Après cette journée très riche en émotions, j'eu une bonne semaine de tranquillité. Drago semblait résigné — il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir nommer sa progéniture — et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir ma mère depuis notre fameuse conversation. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre…

Non, mon seul problème, la seule petite ombre qui perturbait ma quiétude était encore et toujours Mara. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas reçu de lettre cette fois-ci et notre petit jeu me manquait énormément. Je me retrouvais soudainement avec trop de temps libre et trop d'idées sans pouvoir les exploiter. C'était affreusement frustrant, et je ne savais comment remédier à cet état de fait. Faute de meilleur terme, j'étais en manque — comme un homme sous addiction. Je devais avouer à regret que ma mère avait une fois de plus raison… Et cela ne me plaisait guère, lorsque je pensais à ce qui lui était arrivé. Je n'avais pas envie de reproduire ses erreurs de prime jeunesse.

« Blaise ? Que penses-tu de Calliope ? C'est la muse de la poésie épique et de la grande éloquence. Quoique c'est plutôt à _toi_ que ça correspondrait… ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

J'entendais Drago, mais je n'écoutais pas. Que m'importait le prénom de leur enfant ! Ce n'était pas à moi de choisir… C'était lui le père.

— Blaise, vas-tu te décider à me répondre ? Je suis en plein casse-tête là. Je dois trouver un prénom inédit, mais qui soit digne de mon ascendance. Et les prénoms féminins ne sont pas courants dans ma famille ! Alors je te le redemande… Que penses-tu de Calliope ?

Il n'était pas disposé à me laisser seul avec mes pensées, et je me vis dans l'obligation de participer à cette discussion ennuyeuse :

— Belle signification, mais son horrible. Calliope Malfoy ? Tu te vois prononcer ça à longueur de journée ?

— C'est vrai, intervint Daphné en feuilletant un autre parchemin généalogique, trouve plus simple. Essaie avec moins de syllabes. On pourrait utiliser un diminutif non ? C'est commun avec les noms complexes. Calliope donnerait « Callie ».

— Callie Malfoy… Oui, c'est pas mal du tout, réfléchit le futur père en souriant à sa belle-sœur. Qu'en penses-tu Blaise ?

— Blaise pense que sa participation n'est pas vitale. Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous devons t'aider à choisir un nom pour ton fœtus ?

— Je serais sa tante ! s'exclama Daphné, le teint rougi par la colère. Et nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Drago ! C'est notre rôle de l'aider !

— Sans compter que vous serez les parrain et marraine du 'fœtus', ajouta Drago, visiblement fâché par ma conduite. Après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez convaincu de m'en accommoder, alors vous devez l'assumer à présent.

Je les avais braqué, et tous deux me fusillaient du regard en parfaite synchronisation. J'aurais pu m'en amuser, mais je n'avais pas le cœur et l'énergie nécessaires pour décocher un de mes célèbres traits d'esprit. Aussi me contentais-je de revenir à la conversation comme si de rien :

— Callie Malfoy est effectivement assez séduisant à l'oreille, mais je persiste à penser que Calliope ne sonne pas bien. Personnellement, dans le même registre, je préfère largement Callisto. Le son est plus doux, et comme cela signifie « la plus belle » en grec ancien, Narcissa sera enchantée.

— C'est une bonne suggestion, j'adopte Callisto. Mais tu sors ça comme ça ? me demanda Miss Greengrass en riant à gorge déployée devant l'expression ahurie de notre ami. C'est à se demander si tu ne connais pas toute la mythologie grecque par cœur !

— Il se trouve que pendant que Narcissa envoyait des douceurs à Dragonnet, ma mère m'envoyait des livres très intéressants pour étoffer mes compétences et ma culture générale… Je ne connais pas la mythologie grecque par cœur, mais j'ai du moins des bases solides dans la plupart des grandes mythologies. Ce type de savoir est plus utile qu'on peut le penser…

— On a compris Blaise, répondit Drago avec mauvaise humeur, ta mère est unique, ça nous le savions déjà. Mais pour ma part, même si c'est utile, je préfère les sucreries et les petites attentions de ma mère. Au moins, j'ai toujours su qu'elle m'aimait.

— Mais je peux en dire autant mon cher Drago, ce n'est pas la peine de te sentir menacé… Nous avons simplement été éduqués de manière différente.

— Drago a tout de même raison Blaise. Je ne pense pas que ta mère soit capable d'aimer.

— C'est ton droit Daphné. Tu vois les choses de l'extérieur et tu prends la réputation de ma mère pour argent comptant. Il est normal que tu penses cela, seulement, tu m'excuseras si je ne partage pas votre avis. Je pense être mieux placé que vous pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Avez-vous déjà trouvé son second prénom ?

— Celui de ta mère ?

— Non Dragonnet, répliquai-je, irrité par sa confusion, celui de TA fille. Tu sais, le fœtus, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis ici depuis deux heures…

— Ne l'appelle pas constamment 'fœtus' Blaise. C'est gênant.

— Et que devrais-je dire Daphné ? Loin de moi l'idée de t'incommoder…

— Appelle-la Callisto, comme tu l'as suggéré, répondit Drago pendant que sa voisine levait les yeux au ciel. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera son prénom, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé. Et pour ce qui est de son second prénom, c'est Astoria qui choisira.

— Callisto Malfoy, répéta langoureusement Daphné en testant la sonorité. C'est un très joli nom, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.

— Grand bien lui fasse. Bon, à présent que la question « prénom » est réglée, ma présence ne doit plus vous être utile… Pourrai-je écourter ma visite ? J'ai des choses importantes à faire…

Plutôt des choses à penser… Mara empoisonne toujours autant mon esprit, et il faut que j'y trouve un antidote…

— Je te trouve décidemment bien pressé, impoli presque, m'accusa Daphné au moment où je me levais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?

— Rien qui puisse te concerner. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Je me hâtai de partir. Je devais tirer les choses au clair. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça de peur de perdre tout l'intérêt que je trouvais à ma vie. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je fusse seul – que je m'immerge une dernière fois dans mon histoire avec Mara et que je m'en défasse une fois pour toute.

(…)

Je débattis un moment avec moi-même pour savoir lequel des deux entre mon appartement et le manoir familial aurait ma préférence, mais la cuisine de Minnie, l'elfe de cuisine de ma mère, me manquait trop. « A gros souci petit Maitre Blaise, bon repas ! Vous verrez, vos idées seront plus claires le ventre plein » me répétait-elle souvent dans mon enfance. Et cette vieille elfe n'avait pas tort deux parts de tarte au chocolat meringuée plus tard, je me sentais prêt à affronter mes émotions étrangement fortes…

…Mais hélas, même toute la tarte ne m'aurait pas préparé à affronter ce qui m'attendit quelques heures plus tard : Une simple lettre posée sur mon bureau, portant la fameuse mention du service de transmission des objets moldus.

Serait-ce une hallucination ? J'attendis quelques secondes, mais la lettre ne disparut pas. Bien. Voyons donc ce qu'elle me voulait…

_« Blaise, _

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors que nous venons tout juste de couper les ponts… Et je comprendrai parfaitement si tu choisissais de ne pas me répondre, mais je pense qu'on a bâclé notre histoire. _

_Je ne reviens pas en arrière, je pense toujours que nous ne nous apportons rien de bon. Je te mets en danger et je ne connais pas tes sentiments sur la question, mais pour ma part, tu es comme ma dope. Le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas me permettre de te donner tant de place. _

_Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que toi et moi, c'est devenu carrément malsain. Je me demande tout le temps ce que tu penserais de telle ou telle chose, et je scrute tellement ma boite aux lettres que le facteur et la concierge de mon immeuble me prennent pour une barge. On a eu raison d'arrêter — si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais fini par le faire, j'en suis certaine, mais trop tard. Une moldue comme moi dans ton monde, même si je ne regrette pas, c'était perdu d'avance._

_Là, je pense qu'on peut encore se donner une jolie fin sans que tout soit gâché. Un genre de bouquet final nous conviendrait mieux que de laisser faire le temps non ? Toi comme moi, on est pas vraiment passifs, et cette fin me laisse une grosse impression de gâchis._

_Alors voilà ce que je te propose : comme tu as fait fuir mon rencard en lui donnant un coup dans les parties, pourquoi tu ne le remplacerais pas pour une soirée ? Vendredi 23, pour noël, je suis invitée à un gala de charité, et j'apprécierais si tu m'y accompagnais en ami, juste une dernière fois. Tu es libre de refuser bien-sûr, mais je me suis dit que comme nous serons dans un lieu public, nous serons obligés de nous montrer exemplaires. Tu me ferais profiter une dernière fois de ton savoir vivre et de ton sens unique de l'observation, et je pourrais te prouver que je sais me comporter d'une manière tout aussi décente quand la situation l'exige…_

_Si ça te tente, fais le moi savoir, je réside au « Langham London » chambre 55._

_A bientôt peut-être, _

_Mara._

_P.S : Au fait, tu t'en doutais peut-être, mais c'est un évènement moldu, donc il faudrait t'habiller en conséquence et abandonner cette espèce de robe que tu portais la dernière fois. De mon côté du monde, les hommes ne s'habillent pas comme des travestis — enfin, la majorité d'entre eux ! Mets un pantalon, une chemise, et si possible une cravate, et tout ira bien. Essaie le noir, ça passe partout, et cette couleur te va à ravir (comment j'essaie de te graisser la patte pour arriver à mes fins ?) »_

Je relus cette lettre, une, deux, puis trois fois. L'écriture fine et précise de Mara remplissait la page au maximum, presque sans laisser de marges et son vocabulaire franc et parfois imagé n'avait pas changé. De plus, j'aurais pu écrire ces lignes et une fois encore, je me sentais en osmose avec elle. Qu'allais-je décider ? Moi seul avec elle dans une réception moldue ? C'était certainement du suicide et complètement absurde pour un Sang-Pur tel que moi. Je pouvais distinctement voir le visage horrifié de Drago et entendre le rire moqueur de Daphné dans le silence de mon bureau, et ils auraient raison de réagir de la sorte.

L'inconvénient, c'est que ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de le faire. Mara disait que j'étais sa dope ? Et bien j'avais bien peur qu'elle soit la mienne… J'allais nous donner l'occasion de finir notre relation sur une apothéose. Je hélai Zoubi. J'avais une réponse à envoyer et un accoutrement moldu à obtenir, tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion. Le 23 décembre au soir, j'en aurais définitivement fini avec mon obsession pour Marie-Rachel de Pluvinièque.


End file.
